The Path of Love
by lilprincess12186
Summary: *COMPLETED* D/G, H/G, R/Hm Ginny has always liked Harry, but what happens when Harry feels the same way towards her? Just remember, the path of love is not always easy.
1. Back at the Burrow

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So here  
  
it goes. I own nothing except for the plot. Everything else  
  
belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Back At The Burrow  
  
  
  
This had been the best summer of Harry Potter's life. It was the summer before he began his sixth year, and for the first time, he had been allowed to stay at the Burrow for the entire summer. He finally felt as if he was part of a family.  
  
"Harry, go tell Ginny that dinner is ready please," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"No problem, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied as he turned to go find Ginny.  
  
"Thank you dear. And by the way, I told you to start calling me, 'Molly'. You're basically part of the family, so there is no reason for you to call me 'Mrs. Weasley'."  
  
Harry just smiled and then turned once again to look for Ginny. He decided to check outside first because that's where Ginny was spending most of her time these days. Sure enough, Ginny was sitting in her usual spot under a tree. Harry noticed she was tying a letter to Ron's owl, Pig.  
  
'I can't believe how much she's changed,' thought Harry, 'She's gotten so. so. so pretty.'  
  
Harry was right, Ginny had become very pretty. She had matured and no longer looked like a little girl. She had grown her hair out so that it now fell to the middle of her back. Even though she still had freckles, they had faded, as she grew older, so they were not as noticeable. She now looked like a young lady.  
  
Just then, Harry realized staring at her. Grateful that she hadn't noticed this, he walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"Hey Gin," he said to get her attention. When she looked at him, he continued, "Who's the letter for?"  
  
"No one special," Ginny replied as she released Pig.  
  
Harry noticed that she was blushing slightly, so he decided to change the subject. "I can't believe the summer's almost over already. It went by so fast!"  
  
"I know, but I'm actually looking forward to going back. I miss a few of my friends."  
  
"Yeah, me, too. The only thing that I'm dreading is seeing Snape and Malfoy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry was about to question this response, but then he heard Ron call.  
  
"Harry, my Mum told you to tell Ginny that dinner is ready, not to sit and have a conversation with her!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry! We're coming," Harry called back. He helped Ginny to her feet and then they both walked back inside to take their seats at the table.  
  
A/N - Sorry this chapter is so short. To make up for it, I'm going to upload  
  
chapter 2 today and possibly chapter 3. Please review! I want to  
  
know what you people think. 


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So here  
  
it goes. I own nothing except for the plot. Everything else  
  
belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Questions  
  
The next few days went very fast. Just like they did every year, they all went to Diagon Alley. The only difference this year was that the Weasleys bought all new supplies. Mr. Weasley had gotten a raise, so it was no longer necessary to use hand-me-downs. Before they knew it, they were standing on Platform 9 ¾, preparing to board the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Harry! Ron!"  
  
They both turned around to see who was calling them.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "It was weird not having you at the Burrow. It almost felt as if something was missing."  
  
"Yeah! It was weird not having someone constantly telling you what you're doing is wrong!" joked Ron.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Very funny," Hermione replied sarcastically, "It's not my fault that you can be so stupid sometimes."  
  
"Calm down, Hermione. I was just kidding," Ron said.  
  
"Well, in that case, I really missed you guys, too. Believe me, I would have much rather come to the Burrow than stay at my aunt's house the whole time."  
  
"It was that much fun?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, loads of fun. NOT!"  
  
They all laughed at this and then decided to board the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Ginny, do you need help with your trunk?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, someone already helped me, but thanks anyway," Ginny said and then walked pass him to board the train.  
  
Harry then also boarded the train and went to the usual compartment that they all sat in. The only seat left was nest to Ginny, so he sat down next to her. The train ride was rather quiet. For some reason, Harry felt awkward talking to Ginny.  
  
'What is wrong with you, Potter?!? It's only Ginny!' he mentally screamed at himself.  
  
Just then, Harry's worst enemy, Draco Malfoy, walked into their compartment.  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What, I can't come and say hello to my dear old friends?" Draco said with a smirk on his face. He then looked around the compartment to see exactly who was sitting there. When his eyes finally landed on Ginny, his smirk faded into a smile. Harry then looked at Ginny to find her smiling back at him.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, Potter. I'm getting out of here. I'll see you guys later, unfortunately." Draco then turned around and left the compartment.  
  
"Ginny, were you just smiling at him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Umm. No, of course not," Ginny replied, but Harry noticed the hesitation in the answer. He didn't have time to question this though, because they had just reached Hogwarts. Harry made a mental not to ask Ginny about it later.  
  
A/N - Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know that it's a little slow,  
  
but I promise that it starts to get better next chapter. Please review! 


	3. Answers

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So here  
  
it goes. I own nothing except for the plot. Everything else  
  
belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Answers  
  
The school year was going well for Harry. The Gryffindors had only one class with the Slytherins (Potions), so he barely had to see any of them.  
  
One day, while walking in the hallway with Ron and Hermione, Harry noticed a large crowd standing around a bulletin board.  
  
"I wonder what's so interesting," Hermione unknowingly said what Harry and Ron were thinking.  
  
"I'll go have a look," Ron replied. Harry and Hermione didn't even bother to try to look. Ron, being the tallest, they figured that he'd have the easiest time looking at what had drawn the crowd around the bulletin board.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" they suddenly heard Ron yell.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"They're going to have another Yule Ball. Now, why did they have to go and do that? Nobody likes them!"  
  
"Just because you don't like them, it doesn't mean that everybody doesn't like them. I actually enjoy them!" Hermione said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I'll see how you like it now that you don't have the big idiot, Victor Krum, to go with!" screamed Ron.  
  
"I'm sure I'll like it just as much, even though he won't be there." Hermione screamed just as loud as Ron had.  
  
"Who do you think is actually going to ask you to go to the ball?!?"  
  
"I don't know, but whoever does, I'm sure I'll say yes to!!"  
  
"Then do you want to come to the ball with me?!?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Really?" Ron finally stopped yelling when he said this.  
  
"Why not? I don't have anyone else to go with."  
  
"Oh, ok," Ron replied. He then turned around and noticed that everyone was staring at him and Hermione. His face turned as red as his hair. To try to hide how red his face had become, he turned and faced Harry.  
  
"So Harry, who do you plan on asking to go with you?"  
  
"I'm not sure honestly. I've got someone in mind though," Harry replied.  
  
"Cho?" Hermione questions.  
  
"Uh. yeah!" Harry answered, "I got to go. I'll see you guys later. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Harry!"  
  
Harry walked off to go back to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. He was almost there, but stopped when he heard Draco Malfoy's voice from inside a classroom.  
  
"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me."  
  
Then Harry heard a very familiar voice say, "But what will everyone think when they see us together?"  
  
"Who cares what they think? I certainly don't. Please say you'll go with me."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, how can I resist? Yes, I will go with you!"  
  
Now Harry's curiosity got the best of him. He had to know what girl actually said yes to Draco Malfoy. He opened the door to the classroom and looked inside.  
  
"What the hell??!!??" Harry yelled as he saw that Draco had been talking to Ginny. It didn't help that when he saw them, they were kissing.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Get your grimy hands off of her, Malfoy! What did you do to her?"  
  
"He didn't do anything to me Harry. Why do you think that he did?"  
  
"Because I know that you would never kiss him under normal circumstances!"  
  
"And why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because he's a Malfoy!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So??. So?!? That should be more than enough to keep you from kissing him.  
  
"Well, for your information, it's not! I actually find Draco to be very good company and I enjoy being with him!" As she said this, she took hold of Draco's hand.  
  
"How long have you two been together?"  
  
"Since the end of last year," Draco replied coolly.  
  
"So then, that letter I saw you tying to Pig was to him, wasn't it? And you were smiling at him, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Honestly, Harry, I don't see what the big deal is!" Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh no, its not a big deal that your dating both mine and your brother's worst enemy!" Harry scream sarcastically.  
  
"Just because you two don't like him, it doesn't mean that I can't like him!" Ginny screamed with tears forming in her eyes from frustration.  
  
Harry knew she was right, but he was still upset. He had in a way always expected Ginny to have a crush on him. He never thought that she would get over him.  
  
"I got to get out of here," was all Harry could say in reply. He then left not knowing what to do. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, so he walked right into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" he said not even looking up.  
  
"It's ok," came a voice in reply. Immediately, Harry recognized the voice.  
  
"Cho," he called after her.  
  
"Yes, Harry."  
  
"I was wondering if youwantedtogototheballwithme."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but I didn't quite understand you."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I said that I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me."  
  
"Ummm. Ok!"  
  
"Great!" Harry said trying to sound happy. It wasn't that he didn't want to go with Cho. (A/N HeHe! That rhymes!) It was just that he had someone else that he really wanted to go with. Ginny. 


	4. The Yule Ball

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So here  
  
it goes. I own nothing except for the plot. Everything else  
  
belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 4 ~ The Yule Ball  
  
After had had found Ginny kissing Draco, he wasn't able to talk to her. He didn't know what to say. To avoid a confrontation with her, Harry always made sure that he was never left alone with Ginny.  
  
The days before the ball went by very quickly. While everyone was looking forward to it (now even Ron was), he was dreading it. He did not want to go because it didn't seem like he was going to have much fun.  
  
Eventually, the day of the ball came upon them. When there was only half an hour left until the ball began, Harry decided that he should get ready. When he walked into his room, he noticed that Ron was already ready.  
  
"These are much better than the last ones I had," Ron said referring to his dress robes.  
  
"Yeah! Much better!" agreed Harry.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Harry was ready for the ball. They both went downstairs to meet their dates.  
  
Hermione arrived right on time. When Ron saw her, his mouth dropped open. Harry didn't blame him. Hermione really did look good. She was wearing baby blue robes that shimmered slightly and had her hair very smooth and straight with blue sparkles in it. The color fit her perfectly.  
  
"We'll see you later, Harry," Ron called back to him as he walked off with Hermione.  
  
"Ok. I hope you guys have fun!" Harry yelled back. He then turned around to look for Cho again. When he turned around, the first person he noticed was Ginny.  
  
'Wow! She looks great!' Harry thought. He stared at her to take in everything. She was wearing light pink robes that fit perfectly to show off her more mature figure. Her hair was up with just two strands framing her face. To match her dress, she was wearing pink open toe shoes and pink makeup. His eyes followed her as she walked. He only stopped staring when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" he said as he took his gaze away from Ginny.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Cho said in a soft voice.  
  
"Oh, hi! You look really nice, Cho," he said. Harry wasn't lying. Cho looked beautiful with her silver robes and matching silver shoes. She had curled her hair and the ringlets neatly fell just past her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks!" she said smiling.  
  
Harry then held out his arm for her to take, which she did, and led her into the Great Hall. When they walked in, Harry was amazed by how nice the Great Hall looked. There were gold and silver decorations all around. The ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the sky, showed a clear sky, which allowed all of the stars to be seen. Each house had a Christmas tree with ornaments on them displaying their symbol. Up against the walls were the house tables so that in the center there would be room for dancing.  
  
"What would you rather do first, eat or dance?" Harry asked Cho.  
  
"Dance," she replied.  
  
He led her out onto the dance floor and began to dance with her. He noticed also on the dance floor was Hermione and Ron. He smiled when he saw that they seemed to be having a good time.  
  
Then his eyes couldn't help falling on Ginny and Draco. They were standing off to the side talking to each other. By the look on Ginny's face, Harry could tell that they weren't having a pleasant conversation. All of a sudden, Ginny ran out of the Great Hall crying.  
  
"I'll kill the bastard!" Harry said as he pushed Cho away from him.  
  
"Harry? Where are you going?" Cho called after him, but he didn't hear her.  
  
"Grabbing Draco by the front of his robes he yelled, "What the hell did you do to make her cry?!?"  
  
"None of your business, Potter," Draco replied.  
  
"Not the answer I was looking for!" Harry then swung his arm back and punched Draco in the face as hard as he could. Draco fell to the ground with blood pouring from his nose.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Potter!!" he screamed after Harry.  
  
Harry ran into the hallway right outside the Great Hall to look for Ginny, but she wasn't there.  
  
"Ginny?!" he screamed frantically, "Ginny, it's Harry. Answer me!"  
  
There was no response. He went back into the Great Hall to ask Ron and Hermione to help him find her, but seeing how much fun they were having, he decided he would look for Ginny on his own. He walked out of the Great Hall and decided to look outside to see if she was there. He searched the grounds surrounding Hogwarts and almost gave up hope until he heard someone crying. He followed the sound until he saw in the distance a girl with bright red hair crying. They sight of Ginny crying made his heart break. Not realizing what he was doing, he began to run to her. Ginny heard him coming and began to walk away from him.  
  
"Ginny, stop! Let me talk to you!" Harry pleaded.  
  
Ginny called back to him not bothering to even turn around and look at him, "Leave me alone, Harry. I don't need to hear you tell me that I should've listened to you!"  
  
"I'm not going to say that Ginny! I promise!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't believe you!"  
  
At this time, Harry had caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Since when don't you trust me?"  
  
Ginny finally turned to face him. Harry could tell by the look on her face that Draco had really hurt her. Her eyes were bloodshot and her mascara had run down her face, but to Harry, she still looked beautiful.  
  
"Let go of me, Harry!!" she cried to him.  
  
"Only if you promise not to run away from me."  
  
"Fine, I promise," she said. Harry let go of her arm and looked at her. He noticed that her bottom lip was trembling. Harry knew from past experience that this meant she was about to cry again.  
  
"Gin, what happened?"  
  
Ginny was no longer able to keep in her tears and collapsed into Harry's arms crying. "Just yesterday, he told me that he loved me! Now, he said he doesn't think it's going to work out," she said, sobbing even more than she had been previously.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her even tighter. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I really am!"  
  
"I really liked him, Harry. Why did he do this to me?!?"  
  
"I don't know. I know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Just please stop crying, Ginny. It breaks my heart to see you like this!"  
  
When Harry said this, Ginny looked up into his eyes. She could see his concern for her in them. Harry gently began to wipe the tears off her face.  
  
"That's better," he said when he noticed that she had stopped crying.  
  
They stood there looking into each other's eyes. Then, Harry slowly lowered his face to Ginny's until their lips finally met. Their kiss was soft and passionate. Harry felt as if everything would be ok. However, Ginny broke away from the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but I just can't do this," she cried and then ran away from Harry.  
  
Harry just stood there not knowing what to do. After about ten minutes, he walked back into Hogwarts and went to his room to go to sleep.  
  
A/N - This chapter is much longer than my last one's, but I think that it's the best one yet. I hope you all like it. Please review. The last time I checked, I had only one review and that was kind of depressing. So PLEASE review! 


	5. Surprises

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So here  
  
it goes. I own nothing except for the plot. Everything else  
  
belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Surprises  
  
That night, Harry had a hard time falling to sleep. He kept on replaying in his mind what happened earlier with Ginny.  
  
'I shouldn't have kissed her,' he thought to himself, 'I've ruined everything.'  
  
Finally, at about 3:00 in the morning he fell to sleep. Unfortunately, only three hours later, he felt someone shaking him to wake him up.  
  
"Wake up, Harry!"  
  
"What the." he said as he rolled over to see who was waking him up, "What do you want, Ron?"  
  
"I have to tell you about last night!"  
  
"What about last night?" Harry asked nervously. 'Oh God! What if he found out about what happened between Ginny and me?' he thought to himself.  
  
"I had the greatest time last night!!"  
  
"Really?" Harry said relieved.  
  
"Yeah! I had so much fun with Hermione. All we did was dance, eat, and talk. We even kissed at the end!" Ron exclaimed with his ears turning red when he mentioned kissing Hermione.  
  
"So, are you two a couple?"  
  
"Ummmmm. I'm not sure. Anyway, how did things with Cho go?"  
  
"Oh my God! I completely forgot about her! I left her there all by herself. I got to got find her!" Harry said as he jumped out of bed and put his robes on.  
  
"What do you mean that you left her there?"  
  
"No time to explain, Ron. I'll see you later," he said to Ron and then left to apologize to Cho.  
  
He found her in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Nervously, he walked over to her.  
  
"Cho, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked.  
  
"I guess," she replied not even looking at him.  
  
Harry walked out of the Great Hall with Cho following him. Finally, he turned around to talk to her.  
  
"Cho, I'm so sorry about leaving you like that. I saw that Draco did something to hurt Ginny and I had to make sure that she was ok. She looked really upset.  
  
"I saw you kiss her, Harry. I followed you to see what happened and I saw the whole thing."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He wound up hurting in one-night two people that he cared about. "I'm sorry! I didn't think that was going to happen."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Harry. I understand and I'm not angry with you. I think that there's someone else that you really have to talk to instead of me," she said motioning to someone behind Harry.  
  
Harry turned around and saw Ginny standing nervously behind him. "Thanks, Cho!" he said and then walked over to Ginny.  
  
"I think we need to talk Ginny."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Where should we go?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
They began to walk outside. Harry's palms were all sweaty.  
  
'She's only using one word to answer me. This cannot be good."  
  
Ginny stopped walking so Harry figured that was where she wanted to talk.  
  
"Gin listen, I'm sorry about kissing you last night-"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"No, Ginny, let me finish-"  
  
"I should never have kissed you like that. I mean, I guess in a way I took advantage of you. You were really upset about Draco and-"  
  
"HARRY!!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Before Harry knew what was happening, Ginny pulled his face towards hers and kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around her to pull her even closer. He didn't want the kiss to end. It felt so wonderful. After a few minutes, they both pulled away.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry about running away from you last night. I was so confused and I didn't know what to do. I guess I shouldn't have run away."  
  
"I thought you were angry with me."  
  
"No, Harry. I could never be angry with you.  
  
"You have no idea how much better this is making my day."  
  
"So you forgive me?"  
  
"There's nothing that needs to be forgiven, Gin. Let's just forget about it," Harry said taking Ginny's hand into his own.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They then both made their way back to the Great Hall, hand-in-hand.  
  
A/N - Well, I hope you like this chapter. I thought it was really sweet. You may think that this is the end of the story, but it's not. Remember what I said in my summary, "The Path of love isn't always easy." Anyway, please review! 


	6. Life Can't Get Any Better Than This

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So here  
  
it goes. I own nothing except for the plot. Everything else  
  
belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Life Can't Get Any Better  
  
Harry and Ginny tried to spend as much time as possible together. Whatever free time they had, they would spend it with each other. Things couldn't have gotten any better.  
  
It was Saturday and Harry had a quidditch game against Slytherin. He was about to leave the Common Room to meet up with the rest of the Gryffindor team, when he heard Ginny call after him.  
  
"Is everything ok, Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just wanted to wish you good luck."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said and then kissed her before to left the Common Room.  
  
When the game was about to begin, both teams walked onto the field. Harry immediately spotted Ginny in the stands and waved to her. Next to Ginny were Ron and Hermione. They also were a couple now, so Ron had his arm around Hermione's waist as he waved to Harry.  
  
Harry mounted his broom and the game began. As usual, Slytherin was playing very dirty, especially Draco. In the end, it was because of Harry's trying to push Harry off the broom that Harry easily caught the snitch. Draco hadn't even seen it.  
  
As Harry got off his broom, he felt someone wrap their arms around him. He looked down and saw that it was Ginny.  
  
'She's so beautiful!' Harry thought.  
  
"You did it again, Harry!" Ginny said happily.  
  
"All because of you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let me go get changed and then let's go take a walk. Ok?"  
  
"Sure. I'll wait for you in the entryway to the school."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you there in a little bit," Harry said as he walked away.  
  
'Hopefully, this will go well,' Harry thought to himself as a little while later as he walked to the entryway to meet Ginny.  
  
Grabbing her by the waist from behind he whispered, "You ready?"  
  
"Of course," she replied.  
  
As they walked Ginny noticed that Harry was looking for something.  
  
"What are you looking for?" she asked.  
  
"This," he simply said pointing at the tree they were now standing under, "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"A tree?" Ginny replied looking confused.  
  
"Well, yeah, but besides that," he said. Then, seeing the confused look remain on Ginny's face he continued, "This is the tree we shared our first kiss under."  
  
"Oh yeah! But why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Because I think that this should be made 'our spot'."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet, but why didn't you just tell me instead of bringing me down here," then she added quickly, "Not that I mind being here with you."  
  
"I also have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley, I love you."  
  
"Oh my God! I think I'm going to throw up!"  
  
"Ok, that's not exactly the response I was going for."  
  
"Huh? Oh! I love you, too, Harry. I love you so much!" she said throwing her arms around him.  
  
They stood there awhile kissing and hugging each other.  
  
'Life can't get any better than this,' Harry thought as they walked back to go inside.  
  
A/N - I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't want to dwell too much on it. Chapter 7 is a really, really long chapter. I'll try to post it as soon as possible. Please review! 


	7. The Letter

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So here  
  
it goes. I own nothing except for the plot. Everything else  
  
belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 7 ~ The Letter  
  
  
  
After they confessed their love for each other, Ginny and Harry seemed as if they would never be apart. When they looked at each other, you could see the love in their eyes. Sometimes, the teachers would have to take a second look because for a moment, they thought they were Lily and James. (A/N Hehe Steph!) Just as it was for Lily and James, people knew that they would be together forever.  
  
One morning, they were all at breakfast when the mail arrived. Harry saw Hedwig coming to him and assumed that she had a letter from Sirius for him.  
  
"I wonder what Sirius wrote to me about," Harry said.  
  
"Have you written to him recently?" Hermione asked  
  
"No. Maybe he's just checking to make sure that everything is ok," said Harry, but something told him that this letter was not going to be a good thing.  
  
After Hedwig gave him the letter, he gave her a piece of the bacon he was eating and then opened the letter. He immediately noticed that the letter was not in Sirius' handwriting. He decided not to read it aloud. After Harry had finished reading it, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny saw the worried look on his face.  
  
"What is the note about?" Ginny asked slightly nervous.  
  
"Nothing," was all Harry said in reply. He did not want to get anyone worried, but he realized that he needed to talk to someone about it. The only question in his mind right now was whom he was able to confide in. His thought fell to Sirius.  
  
"Harry?? Are you still with us? You seem like you thousands of miles away," Ron said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um.. I have to respond to the letter. I'll see you guys later." Harry then gathered his books, gave Ginny a quick kiss, and went to the library to write to Sirius.  
  
'Maybe I misread the note,' he thought. So he decided to reread it.  
  
In red ink the note read, "Stay away from the Weasley girl or she'll get hurt."  
  
'Damn,' he thought, 'I didn't misread it. Why is it that whenever I find something that makes me happy, something happens to ruin it?'  
  
He began to write the letter to Sirius, not exactly sure what to tell him. After he finished what seemed to him to be a very odd letter, he went to the Owlery to send it to Sirius.  
  
After that, the day went as it usually did. He went too all of his classes (even though he wasn't able to pay attention) and, as they always did on Wednesday nights; he played a game of wizards' chess with Ron. Only when he played the game did he forget about the letter that he received earlier that morning.  
  
As usual, Ron was severely beating Harry, even though Ginny was sitting on the arm of Harry's chair trying to help him. Ginny, seeing that there was no chance of Harry winning, began to talk to Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron.  
  
"You mean I never showed you?" Ginny asked Hermione referring to the necklace that Harry had given her.  
  
"No, you never did. What does it look like?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's right upstairs. I don't wear it during classes because I'm afraid that it might fall off into my cauldron in potions. I'll got get it to show you," Ginny replied. With that, she gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and went upstairs to get the necklace.  
  
"Can't you go easy on me, Ron? You know that I'm horrible at this game!" Harry pleaded.  
  
"You should know me well enough by now to know that I never go easy on someone," Ron replied.  
  
Harry was just about to say something back, but he then heard a scream. He recognized the scream as being Ginny's. Without thinking, he sprang to his feet and ran up the stairs to Ginny's room. Ron and Hermione also went, but Harry was much faster than they were, so he reached her room first.  
  
"Ginny?!" he screamed as he banged on the door, "Ginny, open the door!!"  
  
No sound came from in the room. "GINNY!!???!!!" Ron and Hermione now joined Harry when he yelled. Finally, the door slowly opened. She had a terrified look on her face.  
  
"I - I - I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I thought I saw someone in my room, but I guess I just imagined it."  
  
"Oh, Gin," Harry said as he pulled her into his chest, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"But I got you so worried!" she cried.  
  
"It's ok. I'm just grateful that nothing had happened to you. If something had, it would have been all my fault," Harry said, remembering the letter he received earlier that day. Realizing that he said something that he shouldn't have, he dropped the subject hoping that no one had caught on. Unfortunately, Hermione was there and, being as swift as she was, she realized what he had said. However, she didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone.  
  
"Harry, why don't you and I check around a little bit just to make sure," Hermione suggested.  
  
"What about me?" Ron inquired, "I'm your boyfriend and you don't even suggest me going with you?"  
  
"Oh, Ron, you're such a prat! I figured that you could stay with Ginny in her room. I would have asked Harry to, but that would have caused so many rumors. If you guys knew all of the spells that I know, I would have stayed, but you don't, so I need to go."  
  
"Oh. Then, in that case, ok. Just be careful. And Harry, you better protect my girl," Ron's chest swelled with pride when he said this.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure that she'll probably be the one protecting me!" laughed Harry.  
  
Harry and Hermione then made their way down the stairs. When Harry was sure that Ron and Ginny would not be able to hear them, he spoke again.  
  
"Alright Hermione, what do you want?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione said innocently.  
  
"I know very well that we're not really looking for anyone. Seriously, why would we be looking down here if we were looking for someone? We should be looking in Ginny's room because that's where the person was. The person wouldn't have been able to come down here because we immediately ran up and we wouldn't have missed seeing a human being running down the stairs. So what do you really want?"  
  
Hermione, shocked that Harry realized this, did not know what to say at first so there was an uneasy pause in the conversation.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering what you meant when you said that it would have been all your fault if Ginny had gotten hurt," she finally said.  
  
Whatever Harry was expecting her to say, this was not it. When she said this, he stepped back slightly as if contemplating just walking away from her.  
  
"Damn! I though that nobody heard me say that! What I meant was that. uh. I meant that I would have felt guilty because then she may have gotten hurt because I had not run up to her room fast enough!" he said sounding surprised with himself for having thought of an excuse so fast.  
  
"Oh, come off of it, Harry! It's something more than that. Now tell me what it was really about!"  
  
'Why does she have to be so swift?' Harry thought.  
  
"I'm waiting for an answer!" Hermione said interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Ok, calm down! I'll tell you if you really want to know! Remember that letter that I received this morning?" seeing that she nodded her head he continued, "Well, it said that if I didn't stay away from Ginny, that she would be hurt."  
  
"Harry, it was probably some stupid joke. Maybe even Malfoy sent it to you. You know, he never was very happy that Ginny became your girlfriend right after he broke up with her. Why don't you go talk to him?"  
  
"Talk to Malfoy?!?" Harry said raising his voice slightly.  
  
"That's the only way you're going to find out if he was the one who sent you the letter."  
  
"But - but - but it's Malfoy! He's never going to tell me the truth!"  
  
"Well, it's worth a shot," Hermione said and then turned around and walked back up the stairs to Ginny's room. Harry figured that this would be the best time for him to go find Draco, so he left the Common Room to go and look for him.  
  
'How the hell am I going to find him now?' Harry thought. The, as if someone was trying to help him, he walked right into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Malfoy, I need to talk to you!" Harry said.  
  
"Like I would talk to you about anything!" Draco spat back.  
  
"This isn't about just anything. It's about Ginny!"  
  
It was as if Harry had said the magic word. Instantly, Draco turned around and faced Harry. "What about her?'  
  
Harry noticed didn't have the usually cold look on it. Instead, it looked slightly sad. Harry felt some pity for him.  
  
"I got a letter this morning to stay away from her or she'd get hurt. Then, just a little while ago, she screamed because she thought she saw someone in her room. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't behind this.  
  
"Why would I do that to her?!?" Malfoy asked sounding very annoyed with what Harry had said.  
  
"I thought that you were maybe jealous that she became my girlfriend the day after you broke up with her."  
  
"I'm not going to lie, Potter. I did get slightly annoyed that she got over me so fast. It even hurt a little. That's why I was so rough with you during our last quidditch game. But I would never do anything to hurt her. I care for her too much!"  
  
Even though Harry never trusted Draco before, he did now. He didn't know exactly why, though. Maybe it was the look on Draco's face. It seemed sincere. Suddenly, a question crossed his mind that hadn't just a few seconds ago.  
  
"If you care for her so much, then why did you break her heart like you did? She told me that the day before you broke up with her, you told her that you loved her. That just doesn't make sense!"  
  
"I was forced to break up with her!!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!? If you love someone, then you don't break up with them because you're told to."  
  
"I just had to, but I can't tell you why. Something tells me, though that you'll understand it in a little while."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? I would never hurt Ginny like you did. Nothing would be able to get me to do that!"  
  
"You'll see, Potter, you'll see," Draco said. Harry didn't have time to ask any more questions because Draco walked away from him.  
  
'Well, I know that the letter wasn't from him. Then, who was it from?' Harry thought. Something else was bothering him besides who sent the letter. What did Draco mean when he said that in a little while he'll understand why Draco broke up with Ginny? What was going to happen??  
  
A/N - Wow! This was a pretty long chapter. My fingers are hurting me a little bit. I hope that you all enjoy it. Please review! I think this chapter was really good, but maybe that's just because I wrote it. So please tell me what you think, but don't be too harsh. Thanks!  
  
By the way, I'm not exactly sure when Chapter 8 is going to be posted. There are two reasons why: 1. I'm having a slight case of writer's block.  
  
2. I'm staying in school until 6:00 everyday this week because of our Christmas concert and by the time I get home, I'm tired and have to study and do homework. But I promise that I'll try to get it up very soon. 


	8. The Hurt Begins

Disclaimer: I hate typing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So, here it goes: I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
That night, Harry was not able to sleep well. He kept on having disturbing dreams. The dream that bothered Harry the most was about the night his parents died, However, there was one major difference. Instead of Lily and James dying, Harry and Ginny would die in their place. Just before Harry died, he would hear a voice telling him that he could have prevented what was happening. Each time after they died, Harry would wake up in a cold sweat. Eventually, he would fall asleep, waking up a little while later after having the same dream again. This cycle repeated itself until around 8:00 AM when Harry decided that he would just stay awake.  
  
Harry expected the Great Hall to be empty when he entered it for breakfast because classes would be starting soon. Not only was he surprised to see it full, but he was also surprised to see that Hermione was still eating breakfast and seemed to be in no hurry to finish.  
  
"Hey Gin," he said and kissed her hello, "Hey Ron, Hermione. You've surprised me, Hermione. For once in your life you're not rushing to get to class."  
  
"Why would I be rushing to class, Harry? We don't have classes on Saturday."  
  
"It's Saturday?!?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry. Are you ok?" Ginny asked him frowning.  
  
"I just lost track of time that's all," he replied embarrassed that he seemed so forgetful.  
  
"But you don't look too well," Ginny said sounding like Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I just didn't sleep well last night. That's all," he said and looked at Hermione. She realized right away what he was talking about.  
  
"That reminds me. Harry, Snape wanted to talk to us about something. We better go now before he takes points away from Gryffindor for being late or something," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, ok. I wonder what he wants," Harry said pretending to really be curious, "We'll see you guys later."  
  
When they were outside of the Great Hall, Harry told everything that Draco told him, or rather, what he hadn't told him.  
  
"Ok, so then maybe you should just forget about the letter," Hermione said when he finished, "Or better yet, why don't you write to Sirius about it?"  
  
"I already did. I just hope he writes back soon."  
  
"Well, then for now, you can't do anything. Just don't even think about the letter."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry said and then walked back into the Great Hall.  
  
"What did Snape want?" Ron asked as soon as they got back.  
  
"He. um." Harry stuttered.  
  
"He told us that he was keeping an eye on us and had a feeling we were up to something," Hermione covered up quickly.  
  
"Oh. By the way, these two letters came for you, Harry," Ron said handing him the two letters.  
  
Harry's heart stopped, "You didn't read it, did you?!?!?"  
  
"No!! Why would you think that we would?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Just forget it," Harry said and then opened the letters.  
  
The first one was from Sirius. It read:  
  
Harry -  
  
I'm not sure exactly what to tell you. It could be a joke or it could even be a threat. I would keep my eye out though. If you get anymore of these letters, write back to me immediately! Don't tell anyone else about the note. The more people involved, the more dangerous it can become. Well, I hope everything else is ok. Say hi to Ron and Hermione for me.  
  
Sirius.  
  
P.S. - Also tell Hagrid that Buckbeak is doing fine.  
  
Then Harry slowly opened the second letter. He had a feeling that it was from the same person that sent the other letter. This letter read:  
  
Last night was just a warning. If you don't get away from the girl, she'll be killed.  
  
A lump formed in Harry's throat. He didn't know what he should do. Besides himself, Hermione, Ron, and Draco, no one else knew about when Ginny thought that someone was in her room. So maybe Ginny wasn't imagining things. There was someone in Ginny's room last night.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry? You look like you've seen a ghost," Ginny said.  
  
"She's right, Harry. You've become very pale. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey," Ron suggested.  
  
"I'm ok. I just need to get some air. I'll see you guys later," he said giving Ginny a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Do you want me to come?" Ginny asked with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Nah, I need some time to myself to think," Harry said and then walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Remembering what Sirius said in the letter to him, Harry decided that he should write back to Sirius. He sat down on the grass by the lake and began his letter.  
  
Sirius,  
  
Ok, a lot has happened that I think you should know about. First, last night, Ginny thought that someone was in her room. By the time we got up there, the person was gone. Hermione questioned me about why I was so worried, and I wound up tell her the truth. She suggested that maybe Malfoy was playing a joke, but when I asked him, it was obvious that he hadn't done anything. He even said something about it wasn't his fault that he had to break up with Ginny.  
  
That's not the worst of it. This morning, I received another letter. It mentioned that last night was just a warning and if I didn't get away from Ginny, that they would kill her. I don't know what to do, Sirius. I really wish you were here to help me. I'm just really confused. Please write back as soon as possible. Thanks!  
  
Harry  
  
Harry went up to the Owlery and gave Hedwig the letter. After he watched her fly away, he stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Before he had time to decide, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.  
  
"Who is the letter for?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sirius," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh. You feeling better?"  
  
"Much better," Harry lied. He didn't want Ginny to worry about him.  
  
"Good. I wonder where Ron and Hermione went," Ginny thought aloud.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, when I left the Great Hall, they were right behind me. Now, they're no where to be found."  
  
"They probably went back to the Common Room. We can go check if you like."  
  
After Ginny agreed to go look for them, they made their way back to the Common Room. The whole way back Ginny was complaining about how they could have at least said goodbye to her. Harry laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing really, but you sound like your mother right now!" Harry said still laughing.  
  
"I do not!" Ginny responded, but she knew that he was right.  
  
Just as Harry had suggested, Ron and Hermione were in the Common Room. Harry had to clear his throat to get their attention because they were busy snogging on one of the couches.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Hermione said as her face turned almost as red as Ron's had, "Hi, Ginny."  
  
"Hi," Harry and Ginny said in unison. Before Ron or Hermione had a chance to say anything else, Ginny starting lecturing them about what a scare they gave her. Now, it was Ron's turn to laugh.  
  
"You know, you're sounding more and more like Mum everyday," he said in between laughs.  
  
"Ugh!" Ginny said and stomped her way out of the Common Room.  
  
By next morning, Ginny had calmed down and was sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Great Hall for breakfast. Instead of her being worried, Harry was. He was once again thinking about the two letters that he had received and was wondering whether or not he would receive another one. He was also wondering if he would get a response from Sirius today.  
  
When the mail arrived, he didn't know what to think. Hedwig had only one letter for him, but he didn't know whom it was from. He took the letter from Hedwig with a shaking hand. He slowly opened it and was relieved to see that it was from Sirius. However, this feeling of relief did not last very long. The letter read:  
  
Harry -  
  
I have to keep this letter short. I just heard news that some Deatheaters are roaming the area. I also heard a rumor that there has been a killing a few blocks away from me. I don't know if it's true, but if it is, that's not a good sign. I'm not sure what to tell you about the note. With this recent news that I received, I hate to tell you this, but it might me a valid threat. Just be careful. If anything else happens, let me know immediately. I'm not sure where I'll be, but I'm sure Hedwig will find me. Bye!  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry began to shake with both fury and pain. However, he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Gin, can we go for a walk?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Sure," she said happily.  
  
They then both stood up and left the Great Hall.  
  
A/N - Sorry it took so long to get this chapter us. I've been like really busy between school and work. Well, I hope you like the chapter. Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. I'll try to get Chapter 9 up as soon as possible. Please review! It makes me happy when people say nice things about my story. 


	9. I love you... Or Do I?

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So here  
  
it goes. I own nothing except for the plot. Everything else  
  
belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Harry led Ginny outside by the hand, not knowing exactly where he was going. His mind was filled with so many thoughts, each of them not being happy ones. He wanted to get what he had to do over with, and yet, he didn't want to begin. His thoughts were disturbed when he felt Ginny stop walking.  
  
"I figured you wanted to come to our spot. Am I right?" Ginny asked smiling.  
  
'That wonderful smile, I always loved it. It could make a person feel as if everything was ok,' Harry thought. Then, realizing that Ginny was still waiting for a response said, "Yeah, I was planning to come here."  
  
"Are you ok, Harry? You look worried about something."  
  
"No, I'm not ok. Look, Ginny, we have to talk."  
  
"Well, I'm all ears," Ginny said this still smiling.  
  
I don't exactly know how to put this," Harry said looking at his feet.  
  
"Look at me, Harry," Ginny said as she lifted his chin to make him look her in the eyes, "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry felt his eyes fill up with tears, but he didn't want her to see him this upset. He looked down at the floor again and whispered, "I don't think this is going to work out."  
  
'Why does that sound so familiar?' Harry thought, 'It's like I heard that before.' Then it hit him, Draco had said the same exact thing to Ginny just a few months earlier. Once again, Ginny interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"What are you talking about?!?" she asked sounding both angry and hurt.  
  
"I just think that we should break up," he said as calmly as possible.  
  
"Why?!?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"I think I at least deserve an explanation!" she said louder. Harry noticed that a few stray tears were streaming down her face. Whether they were tears of pain or frustration, he didn't know.  
  
"I can't explain why."  
  
"It's not that you can't. It's that you don't want to!!" Ginny screamed now getting red in the face.  
  
"I just don't think that it's going to work out. Trust me on this one."  
  
"What ever happened to, 'I love you, Ginny Weasley,'" Ginny screamed and then completely broke down, "You told me you loved me!!!"  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He really did love her, but if he stayed with her, she would be hurt and it would be his entire fault. Finally, he spoke up, "I lied."  
  
"So, you're telling me that you never loved me? Everything that we shared meant nothing to you??!!??"  
  
Harry felt a lump form in his throat, but somehow managed to say, "Exactly. It meant nothing to me. I never loved you. The whole time we were together, I was lying to you!" As if things weren't bad enough, it began to rain.  
  
"But- but why? Why did you do this to me? How could you use me like that??"  
  
"Just having fun I guess," Harry said trying to keep the conversation short. It was breaking his heart to do this to her and he was afraid that he would start to cry also, "Let's get inside. It's raining and I don't want you to get sick."  
  
"Do you actually think that I would go somewhere with you after what you just told me. And like you would care if I got sick!! You just told me that you never loved me!"  
  
Harry wanted to scream that he did care for her and that he did love her. He even opened his mouth to say so, but caught himself just in time. He looked at her face and saw the pain in it. However, that expression hurt him less than the one that he would see only a few seconds later. Her face was filled with disgust, disgust with him. In her eyes, he could see a little bit of hate. Never had he ever felt so miserable. To see the woman he loved look at him in such a way tore him apart.  
  
"I don't know what I ever saw in you, Harry!! I can't understand how I could ever love someone like you!! Just to look at you now makes me disgusted."  
  
"Ginny, stop it!"  
  
"Don't you ever tell me what to do!! You have nothing to do with my life anymore!"  
  
Harry grabbed her arm, realizing too late that it was a big mistake. Ginny whipped around, pulled her arm out of his grip, and slapped him in one swift motion. Harry knew that he deserved this and didn't do anything. Then said something that would ring in his ears for a very long time.  
  
"I hope I never see you again. My only other hope is that you drop dead!" she screamed. She was drenched from the rain, her eyes were red from crying so much, and the bottom of her robes had mud on them. She then ran back into the building.  
  
Harry had never been so sad. The only emotion that was surpassing his sadness was anger. It seemed as if his life was falling apart. Sirius was in danger and he lost the love of his life. He punched the tree which used to symbolize his and Ginny's love. By doing so, he split the skin on his knuckles. He felt no pain though. He really didn't even notice the blood that was covering his hand.  
  
"Why does this always happen?!?!?" he thought aloud. His knees became weak and he sank to the ground, not caring that he was getting covered in mud. Nothing mattered to him. "I almost hope that Ginny gets her wish and I do die tonight!"  
  
Harry then began to cry. He cried harder than he ever had before. It was a truly pitiful sight. Rain was mixing with tears, which were mixing with blood. He was a mess.  
  
"I have to talk to someone," he said as he used whatever strength he had to get up and begin the walk inside. His worst fear was that he might run into Ginny, but the person Harry really should have been afraid of was Ron. At the moment, Harry had forgotten how protective Ron was of Ginny.  
  
When Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, he was a complete mess and everyone was staring at him. He saw Ron and Hermione also looking at him, but somehow didn't notice the anger etched into it.  
  
"Ron, can we-" Harry began, but he was cut off by Ron.  
  
"How dare you hurt my sister like that!!!!????!!!!" Ron yelled so loud that some people jumped. They had never seen Ron so upset.  
  
"Listen, Ron, I can explain," Harry said.  
  
"There is no explanation good enough for breaking my sister's heart the way you did!" Ron yelled even louder that some people decided it best to leave the Common Room.  
  
"Ron, let Harry explain!" Hermione pleaded. Harry had a feeling that Hermione knew the reason behind the way Harry had behaved.  
  
"Why should I let him explain?!? He used my sister. God, Harry, I never thought you would do this!!"  
  
"Ron, listen-" Harry was once again interrupted by Ron.  
  
"You better stay the bloody hell away from my sister!" Ron screamed and then punched Harry in the face. Harry never would have believed that Ron could be so strong. Just before Harry blacked out, he heard Ron say, "Maybe his parents killed themselves just to get away from him! I know I would do that!!"  
  
A/N - Finally, my writer's block has been cured!! Just before I fell asleep last night, I thought this up and I couldn't wait until the morning to type it. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. This is the conflict that I was talking about. I'll try to get chapter 10 up soon. Please, as a Christmas gift, review my story!! Thanks!! 


	10. Why?

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So here  
  
it goes. I own nothing except for the plot. Everything else  
  
belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Harry awoke the next morning in the hospital wing. At first, he was lucky enough not to remember what happened. Then, he remembered why he was in the hospital wing in the first place. Saddened by this memory, he turned in bed and faced the door. His heart leapt. Standing before him was a girl. Not just any girl, Ginny was standing there. He sprang up to hung her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry," he said hugging her.  
  
"Harry, calm down. Everything is going to be ok," said the girl in reply.  
  
'That's not Ginny's voice' said a voice inside Harry's head. Harry realized the voice was right, but he didn't want to accept it.  
  
'No,' Harry argued with the voice, 'that is Ginny's voice. It's my Ginny's voice.' Then in desperation, he added, 'It has to be.'  
  
"Harry, you have to calm down. Madam Pomfrey will kill me if she sees that I'm getting you upset," came the voice again. This time, Harry was sure the voice was not Ginny's. Slowly, he pulled himself back from the girl and looked at her.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said as he sank back into the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry that I upset, Harry. I didn't think you would react like that. I shouldn't have come," Hermione sadly said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Hermione, don't leave. It's not your fault. I just thought that you were Ginny for a second. You couldn't have known that I would do that. Um. by any chance, have you seen Ginny this morning?"  
  
"Yes, I saw her. She's not looking the greatest, but I think she'll be able to get through this. What exactly happened?"  
  
"That note I got yesterday was from Sirius. He was telling me that Death Eaters were rising again. I can't even write to him anymore because he doesn't want them to find him. Anyway, he told me that the threat could be a valid one. I didn't want her to get because of me, so I figured that the best thing to do was to stay away from her."  
  
"What I don't understand is why you didn't tell her the reason you were breaking up," Hermione said with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Come on, Hermione. You know that if I told Ginny about the notes and everything that she would tell me that there was nothing to worry about. Then, she'd probably think that I was just being overprotective. Who knows, maybe I am being overprotective, but I'd rather be that way then have her get hurt."  
  
"But Harry-" Hermione started.  
  
"No, 'but' Hermione. I know what I did was the right thing."  
  
"I don't know, Harry. I think you should just tell her the truth."  
  
Just then, the argument was ended for them because Madam Pomfrey walked in. After giving him a final check and listening to Harry beg her to allow him to leave, she reluctantly said he could leave.  
  
Harry nervously made his way to the Great Hall. He tried to go straight to the Common Room, but Hermione refused to allow him to do so. ("If Madam Pomfrey hears that you're not eating, she'll make you go back to the hospital wing!") What Harry was afraid would happen, did happen. Hermione went to sit with Ron and Ginny like she normally did. Harry didn't know what to do. He knew that Ron and Ginny wouldn't want to sit with him. However, Hermione grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to where they were sitting. As soon as Harry sat down, both Ron and Ginny stood up and left the table.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I'll go talk to them," Hermione said as she stood up and followed Ron and Ginny.  
  
Harry didn't have to wait for Hermione to return to ask what they said. In just a few minutes, he heard Ron yell, "Why should I sit with a git like him?!?!"  
  
Harry, did not want to hear anymore, so he left the table. He was almost out of the Great Hall when he remembered something. He immediately changed his direction and headed straight towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Malfoy, I need to talk to you," he said sounding meaner than he meant to.  
  
Surprisingly, Harry did not have to fight with Draco to make him get up to talk to him. Draco just stood up and simply said, "Outside."  
  
When they reached the hallway outside of the Great Hall, Harry was relieved to see that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were no longer there. Then he heard Draco speak, "I figured you would want to talk to me sooner or later."  
  
"How did you know that something was going to happen?"  
  
"You don't get it, Potter?? The same thing happened to me!! I'm not as cruel as most people think. I would never hurt someone I love the way I hurt Ginny if I was able to prevent it."  
  
"You mean, you really did love Ginny?"  
  
"Is that so hard to believe? I mean, just look at her, she's beautiful, both inside and out. It's hard not to fall in love with her!"  
  
"So, you got the letters, too?" he asked. Then seeing Draco nod yes, he continued, "But why did they write those letters to us? Better yet, who sent them??"  
  
"Potter, I thought you were smarter than this. First of all, obviously the person, or should I say thing, that sent it to us was Voldemort. Then that should answer your question about why we got the letters."  
  
"I understand why he would send it to me, but why would he send it to you?"  
  
"Well, let me set up this scenario for you. He's looking for new followers. After he fell 16 years ago, many of his followers either abandoned him or were sent to Azkaban. So he has this whole ceremony to initiate new Death Eaters. One boy, who's father is a Death Eater, decides last minute that he doesn't want to become one. A certain girl had taught him what it was like to love someone and be loved. Now, what do you think that Voldemort would do?"  
  
Harry was flabbergasted. (A/N - I don't know why I used that word, but it's funny to say. Say it with me. flab-ber-gast-ed. Wasn't that fun?) He had known that Draco was expected to become a Death Eater, but he didn't think that Draco would refuse to do so.  
  
"When did this all happen? Does anyone else know?"  
  
"I happened this summer. And, no, nobody else knows. Except for Ginny, of course. Now you understand why I broke up with her, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand. And by the way, sorry," Harry said sounding even surprised with himself for saying sorry to Draco.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For punching you at the Yule Ball. Now that I know what happened, I realize that you didn't deserve it."  
  
"Oh, I forgot all about that. Anyway, don't worry about it. If I ever saw anyone hurt Ginny, I think I'd kill them," Draco said.  
  
After they had this conversation, some sort of agreement existed between Harry and Draco. While they were not what you would call, "close friends", they no longer hated each other and sometimes even had conversations. They had found a common ground: Ginny.  
  
Harry found the rest of the school year very difficult. Ron and Ginny were not talking to him. He felt bad for Hermione because she was stuck in the middle and he knew that he was the cause of the fights between her and Ron. Worst of all, Harry was very lonely. He missed the little things that he used to do with Ron and Ginny. He missed the Wednesday night chess games, sneaking around school, having Ginny wrap his arms around him after he caught the snitch in a Quidditch game and he missed walking with Ginny to class.  
  
After what seemed like ages, the school year ended and Harry was back at the Dursley's. One day, he received a hopeful letter from Hermione.  
  
It read:  
  
Harry-  
  
I'm at the Burrow now, and I'm trying to convince Ron to forgive you. Don't worry, I won't tell Ron about the letters. He still seems reluctant, but not as reluctant as he used to be. Maybe I'll even get him to invite you to the Burrow. Anyway, I hope the Dursley's aren't treating you too horribly. I'll see you soon!  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. - Happy Birthday!! I hope you like the Quidditch book I got you. I saw it and immediately thought about you.  
  
This had been the best birthday gift Harry had received yet. Not that the gifts from Sirius and Hagrid weren't nice, but to hear that he may gain back his friend was the best thing he had heard for a long time. Little did Harry know was that it would be almost a full year before he and Ron would be friends again.  
  
A/N - Well, that's Chapter 10. I don't think it's the greatest chapter in the world, but I wanted to get in a few things. I wanted everyone to see that Draco isn't a bad guy. (Are you happy Steph?) I also wanted to show that Harry was alone. I can't wait until I get to Chapter 12. I think that's going to be a real good one. Anyway, since today's Christmas, I want to just say Merry Christmas and please review!! 


	11. Graduation Day

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So here  
  
it goes. I own nothing except for the plot. Everything else  
  
belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
'I look stupid in these robes,' Harry thought as he looked into the mirror. Today Harry was graduating from Hogwarts. His 7th year had passed and, unfortunately, it wasn't a good year for him. Ron and Ginny still were not talking to him. Ginny had begun to date again. At the present moment, she even had a boyfriend, Colin Creevy. Harry had tried to date, but he was constantly comparing the girls to Ginny and to Harry, no one was as perfect as she was.  
  
Harry then heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around and saw Ron waiting to use the mirror. This is the only way the two "communicated", if you can even call it that. Harry moved out of the way to let Ron use the mirror. By the expression on Ron's face, Harry could tell that Ron also felt stupid in the robes.  
  
"Can I come in?" came a voice at the door. Harry opened the door to find Hermione standing there.  
  
"Of course," he said, "Congratulations by the way."  
  
"Thanks. I honestly did not expect to be valedictorian! It was a big shock to me!" Hermione said beaming.  
  
"Obviously, you're here to see someone else. So I'll see you later," Harry said hugging Hermione. He left the room, not knowing that he was about to be spoken about.  
  
"Hi, Ron," Hermione said before giving Ron a peck on the lips.  
  
"Hey! You look beautiful!" he said.  
  
"Thanks. I can't believe we're actually graduating. It feels like only yesterday you and Harry saved me from that troll in our 1st year."  
  
"Yeah. I still have no idea where I got the courage to face a troll that young."  
  
"You did it because you knew that Harry had your back," Hermione said trying to get on the topic of Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Things have really changed, haven't they?"  
  
"They didn't have to, you know. You didn't have to end your friendship with Harry."  
  
"He broke my sister's heart!! How could I be friends with someone who did that?!?"  
  
"He had his reasons for why he did that!! He didn't want to!!!"  
  
"He practically told her that he was using her the whole time! Or did you forget that?"  
  
"There are things that you don't know!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Stuff. I just can't tell you. What I can tell you is that I never saw Harry cry so hard when he broke up with Ginny. When he woke up in the hospital and saw me, he thought I was Ginny. He jumped up and apologized until he was blue in the face. He never wanted to hurt her!"  
  
"Well, he did. Listen, I don't want to fight with you. Today is supposed to be your day. Now let's get going before we're late," Ron said as he took hold of Hermione's hand and led her to the field where the graduation ceremony was being held.  
  
When the ceremony began, Hermione stood up and spoke, "Allow me to first congratulate all of you. We have been through a lot these past 7 years. We may not want to admit it, but we have all become one family. The houses have joined today to become one. There is nothing dividing us anymore. At least, nothing that we haven't created ourselves," she added looking at Ron.  
  
"We have all made friendships here that we will treasure forever. Here we met people that we knew would always have our backs, no matter what. Wherever you go in life, don't forget about the friendships that you made, the people that you met, and the lessons that you learned. Those are things that are very important in life, things that should never be forgotten. Now, please join me in welcoming Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
Dumbledore stood up and shook hands with Hermione while everyone else applauded her speech. Finally, he spoke, "The day that you thought would never come has arrived. In just a few days, you will all be boarding the Hogwarts Express to begin your new lives. I can still remember the first time I saw you just before you got sorted into your houses. You had the same terrified look that you have now. Both then, and now, you are afraid of the unknown. Remember, the unknown is not a bad thing. Sometimes, you enjoy something more because it is a surprise, and that is what life is, a big surprise. You never know what is going to happen, and are surprised by some things that do occur. Just remember, that no matter what surprises life brings you, the doors of Hogwarts are always open to you. You all will always have a place here. Congratulations!"  
  
The ceremony then proceeded as the diplomas were distributed and everyone congratulated each other. After the ceremony ended, they all gathered in the Great Hall for a reception. Harry sat by himself off to the side of the hall. He watched as everyone else was having fun laughing about things that happened to them during their years at Hogwarts. He only wished that he were able to join in on the fun.  
  
"Harry?" a voice came from behind him. Harry nearly fell out of his seat when he saw that Ginny was standing behind him.  
  
"Ginny?!?"  
  
"I just wanted to say congratulations."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll see you around then," Ginny said and turned around to leave.  
  
"Ginny," Harry called after her. When she turned around, he continued, "I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did."  
  
Ginny smiled when he said this and said, "It's ok, Harry." Harry then watched her walk out of the Great Hall. For the first time in what seemed like months, he smiled. Feeling slightly better, he realized what else he had to do. He looked around the room until he saw whom he needed to talk to. He then stood up and walked over to where the person was standing.  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you," he said and almost laughed at the way Ron jumped when he realized that Harry was talking to him. He seemed rather reluctant at first, but Hermione gave him a look which said, "Talk to him or die," so he stood up to talk to Harry.  
  
"What do you want?" he said rather coldly.  
  
"Look, I understand why you're mad at me. I mean if I had a sister and someone hurt her the way I hurt Ginny, I would react the same way. The thing is, you don't know everything."  
  
"Hermione said the same thing! What the hell are you talking about it?!?"  
  
"I didn't want to break up with Ginny, I had to. I received letters from someone threatening me that if I didn't break up with her that she would get hurt. Remember that night when Ginny thought she saw someone in her room? Well, she did."  
  
"It was probably just Malfoy!"  
  
"Hermione suggested that, so I went to talk to him. The same thing happened to him. Believe it or not, he really did love Ginny!"  
  
"So why didn't you just tell Ginny the truth?"  
  
"You know your sister, Ron. She would never have understood that she was in danger. She would insist that she could protect herself. I never wanted to hurt her, Ron. I swear!"  
  
The coldness Ron held towards Ron seemed to melt away. He now understood what Harry went through. "Harry, I'm sorry for being so cold. I didn't know what happened. If I did, I wouldn't have reacted the way I did. Thanks for protecting my sister," Ron said before pulling Harry into a brotherly hug.  
  
"No problem. I just wish I didn't have to, but that's the way things are."  
  
For the rest of the reception, Ron and Harry caught up on things. Things felt like they used to before he broke up with Ginny. Harry was almost truly happy again. The only thing missing was Ginny.  
  
A/N - Well, there's chapter 11. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's still going to be continued and hopefully, you like that. Please review! 


	12. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So here  
  
it goes. I own nothing except for the plot. Everything else  
  
belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said an older wizard, "You may kiss the bride." Harry's heart swelled with happiness as he watched his two best friends walk out of the hall as husband and wife. They looked truly happy.  
  
Five years had past since they had all graduated from Hogwarts. Harry had stayed in touch with Ron and Hermione, but only through letters. He was shocked when Ron asked in a letter for him to be the best man for the wedding. He gladly accepted, but was still surprised. The two hadn't been very close in recent years. Harry hadn't had the easiest time during the past five years and distanced himself from everyone so that he didn't have to burden them with his problems. The problems in his life took a lot out of him and Harry looked a lot different than he used to.  
  
Harry was brought back to the present time when Hermione's maid of honor took hold of his arm to walk out of the hall. Right outside the hall was the room where the reception was being held. Immediately, he walked over to Ron and Hermione to congratulate them.  
  
"Congratulations you two," he said before hugging both of them.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said with a huge grin on his face. Harry could tell that he was very proud at the moment.  
  
"I'm glad we were able to see you again, Harry. It's been five years since we last saw you," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's been too long," Harry said in reply.  
  
"Where are you living?" Ron asked.  
  
"I really don't have a home. I've just been traveling around."  
  
"Oh, well, if you ever need a place to stay, you're always welcome in our home," Hermione said sounding as if she was trying to think of a way to convince Harry to stay in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Thanks. I'll remember that. Anyway, how's Ginny doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, you don't know. She's -" Ron began.  
  
"She's doing fine! She seems really happy," Hermione cut in looking at Ron to shut him up.  
  
"What's with the look, Hermione? You look like you're ready to kill Ron. Is there something you're not telling me? Did something happen to Ginny?" Harry asked nervously. He didn't know what he would do if something horrible happened to her.  
  
"No, she's just fine. Look, you can see for yourself. Here she comes now," Ron said pointing at Ginny who was making her way over to them.  
  
"Congratulations you guys! I always knew you two would wind up getting married!" Ginny exclaimed practically ignoring Harry. This hurt Harry, he thought that they had gotten past when he broke up with her in his sixth year.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny. Look who's here," Hermione said motioning towards Harry.  
  
Ginny turned around and looked straight at Harry, but didn't recognize him at first. As I mentioned before, Harry looked very different now. What Ginny saw was a man that looked about 35 years old who had all happiness sucked out of him. Then she looked at his eyes. Even though they, too, looked unhappy, she could never forget those emerald green eyes.  
  
"Harry!" she said so loud that everyone turned around to see what happened. Seeing that nothing was wrong and that Ginny was now a bright red, they continued on with what they were doing.  
  
"Hi, Gin," Harry said smiling.  
  
"It's so nice to see you. It's been a long time!"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"What's wrong, Harry? You look so sad. I didn't even recognize you. That's why I walked right past you."  
  
"I really don't feel like talking about it right now. This is supposed to be a happy day."  
  
"Oh, ok. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you," then she added trying to make the conversation happier, "How's Sirius?" Little did she know that this topic would not make the conversation happier.  
  
"Dead," Harry said so bluntly that it sent a shiver down Ginny's spine.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't know."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"I can't believe Ron or Hermione didn't tell me."  
  
"Don't blame them. I didn't tell them about it."  
  
"Oh. Well, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"But you killed him. I read about it in the newspaper."  
  
"Yeah, but that was after he killed Sirius. Sirius died right before I killed Voldemort."  
  
"Harry, I'm not trying to sound mean or anything, but you don't seem bothered by this. You're not showing any emotion."  
  
"This is going to sound stupid, but in a way, I can't show any emotion. Sure, I cried when it first happened. I mean, my God, I saw the man die! After a while, I couldn't cry anymore. Since then, I haven't cried."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about bringing it up. I shouldn't have."  
  
"No, it's ok. I probably would've asked the same thing. Anyway, let's get on a happier note. How's everything with you?"  
  
Ginny looked as though this was a question that she didn't want to answer. Eventually, she answered. "Everything has been really good. I'm really happy."  
  
"That's good. So, work's been good?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, how good can work be?" she laughed. Just then, a man that Harry thought to be about his own age walked over to them.  
  
"Hi, Michael," Ginny said to the man. Then seeing that Harry was looking at him said, "Harry, this is Michael, my fiancée."  
  
Harry who had held out his hand to shake Michael's quickly pulled his hand back to his side. "Your fiancée?"  
  
"Yeah," Michael said, "I was in your class at Hogwarts."  
  
"I- I- I don't remember seeing you," Harry stuttered still being shocked by the news he had heard. He realized then that this was the bit of information Hermione didn't want Ron to tell him.  
  
"I was in Ravenclaw. That's probably why you don't remember me."  
  
Harry felt like shouting, "Who the hell cares what house you were in?!? Get your hands off of Ginny!" Instead, all he could say was, "Oh."  
  
"Did you get the notice about the reunion?" Michael asked.  
  
'Why is he being so nice? This is preventing me from hating the guy!' Harry thought.  
  
"Did you?" Ginny asked. She had a confused look on her face. She couldn't understand why Harry was acting so oddly.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking about something. Anyway, yeah, I got it."  
  
"Well then maybe we'll see you there. It's a shame we never got to know each other while we were at school, but maybe we can then."  
  
"Wait a minute. Did you just say 'we'll see you there'?"  
  
"Yeah, meaning Ginny and I. We're allowed to bring a guest."  
  
"I forgot about that. Yeah, so, I guess I'll see you there. If you excuse me, I have to find the newly married couple."  
  
"No problem. It was nice meeting you," Michael said holding out his hand.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said shaking the hand, "Same here."  
  
He then walked off looking for Ron and Hermione. When he found them, stood in front of them and said, "Why didn't you tell me that Ginny was engaged??"  
  
"Harry, it's my fault," Hermione said, "Ron wanted to tell you, but I told him not to. I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
"How did you find out?" Ron asked.  
  
"The guy walked over to us and Ginny introduced him. I felt like such a git!"  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said.  
  
Harry calmed down slightly and said, "It's ok. I'm just still in shock from the news. I can't believe that she's actually engaged."  
  
"What did you expect her to do, Harry? Wait around for you?" Ron pointed out.  
  
Harry looked at his feet. He had expected Ginny to wait for him. He thought that there was still a chance for them. "In a way, I did. I was hoping that today I could tell her the truth about what happened. I mean, Voldemort's gone. So there was no reason to protect her anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry that things didn't work out. I'm sure that you could find someone else," Hermione said.  
  
"I don't think I can. No girl is as perfect as Ginny is," Harry said looking over to where Ginny was laughing with Michael, "Listen, I think I'm going to leave. I'm really not in the mood to be celebrating."  
  
"We understand, Harry. Are you going to the reunion?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, so I'll see you guys there. Congratulations again," Harry said. He then left the reception coming to the realization that the woman he loved was no longer his.  
  
A/N - Wow! That's a pretty long chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I know I only put Chapter 11 up yesterday, but I came up with this last night and I wanted to put it up before I forgot the idea. By the way, I own Michael. I would've put him in my disclaimer, but he came up out of the blue, so I didn't put him in at first. Sure, I could just scroll up to where my disclaimer is, but I'm too lazy to do that. Anyway, please review! My goal is to get 100 reviews. Please help me reach that goal. Thanks!! 


	13. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So here  
  
it goes… I own nothing except for the plot. Everything else  
  
belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Potter," said a cold voice, "And it's also so nice of you to join us, Black."  
  
Harry looked at his godfather and new that he was thinking the same thing. This was their chance to avenge the deaths of James and Lily Potter.  
  
"No one wants to talk to me before I kill them? What a shame. I always find it so funny when they do. People say the stupidest things when they know they're going to die. Just take your mother, Harry. She cried out, 'No! Not Harry!' If only she had just let me kill you. It was her own stupidity that forced me to get rid of her," the cold voice of Voldemort said.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry yelled as he got his wand ready to attack as Sirius did the same.  
  
"Oh phooey! You want to use wands? I like it better with the muggle weapons. The killing curse is just too comfortable. They don't feel any pain. Where's the fun in that?" Voldemort laughed.  
  
"You're just sick, Riddle!" Voldemort shivered when Sirius called him this, " Just because no one ever loved you, you shouldn't take it out on everyone!"  
  
"You shall call me by my proper name!" Voldemort bellowed, "You are to respect me!" Then before Harry and Sirius had time to realize what Voldemort was doing, they saw him throw two daggers at them, one for each.  
  
Harry felt the dagger dig into his shoulder. "Too bad you throw like a girl!" he shouted while laughing at Voldemort.  
  
"I bet you wish your godfather could say the same," Voldemort laughed back at him.  
  
Harry didn't understand what he was talking about until he looked at Sirius. Sirius was on the floor clutching his heart, which was where the dagger hit him.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!" Harry yelled. He then ripped the dagger out of his shoulder, not even noticing the pain that it caused him, and through it at Voldemort. It hit him in the stomach.  
  
"Stop it! That tickles!" Voldemort said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Harry then grabbed Sirius' wand from the floor, and, using that wand and his own, shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" He then watched as Voldemort fell to the floor having a shrunken body that was dead. Not caring how he managed to kill Voldemort, Harry rushed over to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry said as he lifted the body.  
  
Slowly, Sirius opened his eyes. "You did it, Harry! You got him! Now you can live without fear," he said in a whisper.  
  
"You can also, Sirius. We got Pettigrew's body a little further back. It'll prove that you're innocent!" Harry said joyfully.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said, but not happily, "If only it happened sooner."  
  
"I know, but at least now you don't have to hide. Maybe I can come live with you now!"  
  
"You're right, I won't have to hide anymore, but you're not going to be able to live with me."  
  
"Why not, Sirius? You asked me in my 3rd year if I wanted to, so why not now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Come on, Harry. You know that there's no way I'll even make it to the nearest hospital alive. I can feel it, Harry. I'm dying."  
  
When hearing this, Harry's eyes welled up with tears. "No, Sirius. You're going to be fine. You have to be."  
  
"I wish I could, Harry. You have no idea how much I want to get to know you better."  
  
"But you can't leave me! With you around, I feel like my father is with me! I need that!"  
  
"The same goes for me. When I see you, I see your father. I just realized; I'm going to get to see Lily and James. I'm finally going to get to hug them again and apologize to them," Sirius said smiling.  
  
"What about me?!?" Harry practically yelled, "Who's going to hug me? Who am I going to have fun with? Sirius, please, don't die. You have to fight!"  
  
"You know, Harry, you really are like your father. I'll tell him that when I see him," at this, Sirius began to take sharper breaths, "You take care of yourself now. And--- don't--- worry. You'll do--- just fine. I loved you--- like the son I--- never had. Always---- remember---- that."  
  
"I loved you like you were my father, Sirius," Harry cried, but it was too late. Sirius was already gone.  
  
Harry awoke in a cold sweat. He knew what had just happened. He once again had the nightmare when he relived Sirius' death. After looking at the clock, he rolled over and went back to sleep. He only had about 3 more hours before he would have to wake up to get ready for the Hogwarts reunion.  
  
In the morning, Harry quickly packed all of the things that he would need for the week he would be at Hogwarts and then apparated onto the grounds. (For that day they had taken off the guards protecting Hogwarts so that all of the former students could apparate there.)  
  
Hogwarts looked exactly how Harry remembered it. It felt good to be back there. To Harry, Hogwarts was always where his home was. As he stood just looking to see if all of the thing, all of the memories that were made there came back to him. He saw the Quidditch Pitch and remembered how exciting it had been to play a game. He hoped that he would get a chance to play some again, it had been five years since he last played. He saw the Whomping Willow and remembered when he and Ron crashed Mr. Weasley's car into in their 2nd year. Then his gaze fell upon another tree that had a special meaning. It was "Ginny and Harry's tree." His heart sank as he remembered what he lost with her.  
  
"Harry!" someone exclaimed from a distance. Harry turned around and saw his best friend running at him. A short distance behind Ron was Hermione. When Harry saw them, he couldn't help but grin. He was happy that at least they were having a pretty good life.  
  
"This is going to be so cool. We can explore the castle like we used to when we came here!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Oh no you're not, Ron. Do you know how much trouble you can get into?" Hermione said sounding like she did when they were attending Hogwarts.  
  
"Come on, hun. This could be our chance to find some more secret areas!" Ron pouted.  
  
"Don't you remember that each time you two went exploring that you always got into trouble?" Hermione reminded them.  
  
"But this time is different," Ron said.  
  
"How?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows challenging him to come up with an exceptional answer.  
  
"Voldemort is dead," Harry said. He knew that this was what Ron meant. When Ron and Hermione heard him speak, they jumped. They were so absorbed in their argument that they forgot he was there.  
  
Hermione, seeing that Harry didn't look up to a discussion on Voldemort, quickly changed the subject. "I hear that they are going to have a ball while we're here. Won't that be splendid?"  
  
"Especially since I'll have the prettiest girl on my arm!" Ron said blushing slightly.  
  
Just then Dumbledore walked out. He still looked his lively self and had that twinkle in his eyes, the twinkle that told you that he knew everything. "Welcome all of you. It's so nice to see you again. It's hard to believe that it's already been five years since you graduated."  
  
"I know, Professor. Time goes by so fast these days," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, it does. Hopefully, this next week doesn't. Why don't you go inside. The Great Hall is decorated beautifully," Dumbledore said motioning for them to walk into Hogwarts. As Harry passed Dumbledore, he felt a hand be placed on his shoulder. "Come with me to my office, Harry. We have a lot to talk about." Harry just nodded in agreement and followed Dumbledore.  
  
When he reached Dumbledore's office, he saw that it looked exactly the same way it did when he was in it in his 2nd year. Fawkes, was on her perch looking magnificent. Harry remembered the first time he saw her and she burst into flames. He laughed inwardly at his reaction to it.  
  
"Firstly, I would like to offer my condolences. It was a great loss to the wizarding world when Sirius died. However, it was a greater loss to you. You two always seemed to have a special connection, almost like father and son."  
  
Harry shivered at these words, remembering his last conversation with Sirius when they said they felt as if they were father and son to each other. Realizing that he needed to say something, he said, "Yeah, it was."  
  
"Harry, I must say that I am slightly worried about you. You don't seem to be yourself anymore. If you need to talk..."  
  
"I know, Professor, but I just don't feel like talking about it."  
  
"Very well, but know that I'm always willing to talk with you. Now, on a happier note, I was wondering if you would be willing to play in the Quidditch game we will be holding. I'm asking all of the people who used to be on the house teams to play," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry was ecstatic. He nearly shouted, "Of course I'll play, Professor! If you don't mind me asking, how are there going too be enough people to play on the teams?"  
  
"Excellent question, Harry. The answer is, we will be asking other students who were good on brooms to play. Do you think Ron Weasley would be willing to play?" Dumbledore asked with a smile on his face, which told you that he already knew the answer.  
  
"Of course he will! He always wanted to be on the team, but was to nervous to try out. He'll be so happy."  
  
"I thought so," Dumbledore said, "Now, why don't we get to the Great Hall. You still haven't had a chance to see how wonderful of looks. Of course, it's my fault that you haven't."  
  
Harry agreed with Professor Dumbledore, the Great Hall really did look magnificent. They had banners for each house hanging in the air. The ceiling showed a clear day, which fit in perfectly with the floral decorations in the hall. Even though the decorations looked splendid, Harry didn't notice them half as much as he noticed Ginny. She was standing with Michael talking to Ron and Hermione. Harry must have been staring because Dumbledore said, "Never give up hope on the ones you love."  
  
Harry looked at him with a questioning look on his face. He always wondered how Dumbledore seemed to know so many things. Dumbledore, just gave him a wide grin and walked off to talk with other former students. Harry decided that he should greet Ginny.  
  
As he walked up to her, his hands became sweaty and his stomach turned into knots. 'I wonder if this is how Ginny felt all those years when she liked me,' Harry thought.  
  
When he was right in front of her, he felt as if he wouldn't be able to speak. He just stood there for awhile saying nothing, with them all staring at him.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to say, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ummm… yeah… Professor Dumbledore has to ask you something, Ron," Harry said. Ok, so it wasn't what he meant to say, but it was the first thing that came to his mind so he just said it.  
  
"Ok, I'll go find him now," said Ron. Hermione mentioned something about going to find Professor McGonagall and Michael had went to say hello to his Ravenclaw friends, so it was just Harry and Ginny. Harry felt more awkward than he ever had before. Thankfully, the awkward silence was ended by Ron when they heard Ron shout, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!? This has to be a joke! You actually want me to play???"  
  
"I wonder what has Ron so excited," Ginny said.  
  
"Dumbledore wants him to play in the Quidditch match that is going to take place," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, no wonder why he's hugging Hermione like there's no tomorrow," Ginny said as motioning over to the back wall where Ron had his arms tightly wrapped around Hermione as he picked her up.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh, "You would think he had just been told that he was going to be a father."  
  
"I know. I mean, I always knew he wanted to play Quidditch, but I didn't know he wanted to play that much."  
  
"Me either. Then again, he was so involved with Hermione, that I guess Quidditch was pushed aside for a while."  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
"So, how's the reunion been for you so far, Gin?" Harry asked. He felt so good having a conversation with her. It felt as if they were still a couple.  
  
"It's been ok. I mean, it's a little weird for me because I don't know too many people here. Besides Ron, Hermione, and you, I know now one."  
  
"You forgot about Michael," Harry pointed out.  
  
"No I didn't. I said his name."  
  
"No, you said, 'Ron, Hermione, and you.' You never mentioned Michael."  
  
"Honesty, Harry, do you really think I would forget about someone I love?" Ginny said with a tint of pink on her cheeks showing Harry that she was getting annoyed.  
  
Harry didn't care about the pink on her cheeks. 'She said love. She loves him!' Then another voice in his head said, 'What did you think?? She's engaged to the guy!' Harry didn't know what to say. He felt as if someone was stabbing him in the heart. He knew he had to get away.  
  
"I think I'm going to say hi to some of my old teachers. I'll see you later," Harry said as he walked away. He really meant to go speak with some of his teachers, but then he saw someone else he wanted to speak to.  
  
"Draco!" he called to him. Draco Malfoy saw him and walked right over.  
  
"How are you doing, Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty good. And you?"  
  
"I've never been better. Did you hear? I got married a year ago," Draco said with a proud smile on his face. Harry noticed it wasn't the same type of proud smile that Draco used to have. In the past, the smile would be one of supremacy, but now, it was one that said he was truly happy.  
  
"Who's the lucky wife?" Harry asked.  
  
"Parvati Patil. We got together about two years ago. It was actually accidental. We happened to be in the Three Broomsticks at the same time and began to talk with each other. One thing led to another and now we've been married for a year."  
  
"Congratulations!" Harry said.  
  
"Thanks. In a way, you're one of the reasons that I proposed."  
  
Harry was bewildered. He hadn't seen Draco for five years, so how could he have been a reason for the proposal. "How am I a reason?" Harry said putting his thoughts into words.  
  
"Well, I heard about how you finally killed Voldemort. When you did that, you freed me. I had nothing to worry about. There was no longer a reason for me to worry about the safety of Parvati if we got married. So, thanks," Draco said.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't think that he would have such a big effect on someone's life. "No problem. If you'll excuse me, I'm a bit tired and I want to go to sleep. I'll see you around," Harry said before leaving the Great Hall and trudging to his room. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Draco. He had everything that he wanted in life and Harry lost everything that he wanted. It just didn't seem fair. He thought about this until he finally fell asleep.  
  
The next evening was the ball. Harry remembered the last one he went to, the one in his 6th year. It was kind of ironic that he was dreading this ball as much as he did the last.  
  
"You ready yet, Harry? I want to see what Hermione is wearing!" wined Ron.  
  
"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," groaned Harry. He had tried to get out of going, but Hermione insisted that he went. ("It would be very rude of you not to go!")  
  
Ron practically ran to the door so that he could go meet Hermione. Hermione and Ginny were getting ready in Ron and her room, so Ron got ready in Harry's room. By the time they reached Hermione's room, Ron was out of breath and his robes were in disarray because he had run the whole way. After quickly fixing himself, he knocked on the door. Hermione answered the door.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, you look great!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione blushed when he said this and looked at the ground muttering thanks.  
  
Just then Ginny came out and said, "Is Michael here yet?" She was still putting on her necklace, which she seemed to be having a struggle with.  
  
"No," Harry said in reply," he's not here yet. Do you need help with the necklace?"  
  
"If you don't mind. I just can't seem to get the clasp," she said before handing it to him.  
  
Harry almost gasped when he saw the necklace. It was the same one that he had given to her when they were a couple, a diamond heart. Realizing that she had turned her back to him and was waiting for him to put the necklace on her, he quickly put it on.  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling.  
  
"You still where that?" Harry said, but never meant to. He was afraid that she would think he was mad that she still wore it.  
  
"Yea," she said sounding slightly surprised that he asked her this, "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Of course not. I just didn't think you would wear it anymore."  
  
"I always loved the necklace. Even though we broke up a long time ago, I could never get rid of it. It's a beautiful necklace."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Just then, someone put his arms around Ginny and said, "You look beautiful, love." Harry looked at Michael with what he hoped was a non-contemptuous looking expression.  
  
"Thank you, Michael. You look very nice yourself. Why don't we get to the ball?" Ginny said smiling. Harry watched with disgust as she then kissed him.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you later, Harry," Michael said as he walked away with Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, later," Harry said before also going to the Great Hall.  
  
If it wasn't for Harry's sour mood, he would've have thought that the Great Hall looked even better than it had when they arrived for the reunion. Fairies were flying around and the other decorations were enchanted to do certain things. Everyone seemed to be having a splendid time. The sound of laughter filled the air. (A/N Ok, that's a really corny line, but you get what I mean.)  
  
"Harry, where did you go?" called Ron from the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear us tell you that we had to go back into our room for a second, but that we'd be back out? Why did you leave?" Hermione asked.  
  
Now that Harry thought about it, he realized that Hermione and Ron had gone somewhere because they were no longer with him when he made his way to the Great Hall. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
Ron frowned, "Too wrapped up in Ginny?"  
  
"I guess," Harry admitted, "I just can't seem to let her go."  
  
"Harry, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you have to realize that Ginny has moved on. She's engaged and is planning her wedding," Hermione said.  
  
"My head knows that, but my heart doesn't. I can't help it."  
  
"You have to make your heart let her go. Why don't you date other girls?" Hermione said.  
  
"I've tried. I just need time," Harry said.  
  
"Time? Harry, it's been 6 years since you broke up with Ginny!" Ron said a little louder than he meant to.  
  
"Listen, I don't need this right now, ok? I'm going to talk with everyone. I'll see you later," Harry said before walking off.  
  
"Ron, I'm worried about him. You've noticed the change in him, haven't you? There's something he's not telling us," Hermione said.  
  
"I know, love. That's Harry, though. He's not going to tell us anything until he's ready. And who knows, maybe this reunion is just what he needs. If he sees that Ginny is happy, he might just let her go," Ron suggested.  
  
"That's just the thing. I'm not sure if Ginny is really happy with Michael. I don't think she ever let go of Harry."  
  
"Let's not worry about this right now. We'll talk to him later. Right now, why don't we dance like the other couples are," Ron said as he led Hermione onto the dance floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was off to the side, sitting at a table eating. He knew that what Ron and Hermione told him was right, but he didn't want to let go of Ginny. That was the one part of him that he liked. He watched as Ron and Hermione began to dance. They really did make a cute couple. Then he saw Draco and Parvati. They were laughing together. Harry was happy that Draco finally had happiness in his life. Finally, his eyes laid on Ginny and Michael. It hurt him to see Ginny so happy with another man.  
  
As the song ended, Ginny and Michael walked off the dance floor. Harry knew that this was his chance. He approached them.  
  
"Gin, if Michael doesn't mind, may I have this dance?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny looked at Michael and saw that he did not mind and replied, "Ok."  
  
Harry held his hand out and when she took hold of it, it felt as if electricity went through his whole body. It felt good, though. He felt as if he was alive again. Harry was happy when the next song began. It was a slow, romantic song, so he would get a chance to talk with her and be close.  
  
"So, Gin, are you really happy with Michael?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course I am!" Ginny said sounding slightly appalled at the question.  
  
"That's good," was all Harry could say. He felt Ginny move in closer to him.  
  
"Harry, are you happy with your life?" she said gazing into his eyes.  
  
Harry gazed back into her eyes and could not lie. "No."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said taking her gaze away. She still got weak in the knees when she looked into those pools of emerald green.  
  
"You ever wish you could take things back that you've said? Or change the way you could do things?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. There are a lot of times that I've felt that way," Ginny replied.  
  
"I hate it. I mean, you know you can't change things that have already happen, but you still wish that you could," Harry said as Ginny moved in closer.  
  
"I know," Ginny said. That ended the conversation. They just danced together in silence, both feeling as if this should've been the way things turned out. Without realizing it, they somehow managed to get as close to each other as possible. Ginny had her head rested on Harry and had her eyes closed. Harry just stared at her, taking in her beauty. To Harry's disappointment, the song ended. It was as if Ginny was snapped back into reality when it did.  
  
"Thanks for the dance," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Harry said while reluctantly letting go of Ginny. He then walked off the dance floor to fin Ron and Hermione looking at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, why were you dancing with Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to," Harry said.  
  
"How are you going to get over her if you ask her to dance at the ball?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just wanted to dance with her."  
  
"But, Harry, it's the wrong thing to do," Ron insisted.  
  
"How is wrong? Do you know that for the first time in months I felt alive just because I was with her. I felt so happy and loved," Harry said getting annoyed.  
  
"The thing is, Harry, she doesn't love you anymore. Or, at least, she only loves you as a friend," Hermione said, "You have to get used to that."  
  
"How do you know she doesn't love me anymore?" Harry said now with a slight note of panic in his voice.  
  
"She's engaged to another man!" Ron quickly said.  
  
"So?" Harry asked. He knew that was a really stupid thing to say, but when you love someone as much as he loved Ginny, you just say really stupid things.  
  
"Harry, you have to let her go. Things change. You have to get used to it. Why don't you talk to Sirius about this? I'm sure he'll understand," Hermione suggested since she and Ron did not know that Sirius had been killed.  
  
When Harry heard her mention Sirius, his felt nauseous. He didn't want to talk about what happened so he tried to get out of this by saying, "I can't."  
  
"He'll understand what you're going through. He's had bad stuff happen to him, too. I think it would be good for you to talk to him about this," Ron said.  
  
"I just can't," Harry said once again.  
  
"Harry, why do you have to be so stubborn?!?" Ron said getting louder, "We're your friends and we're trying to help you! Why are you being such a bloody git?!?"  
  
"Ron, calm down. You're causing a scene," Hermione said while looking at all the pairs of eyes on them.  
  
"No! I'm sick and tired of Harry trying to act all brave and tough in front of everyone. He's going to get himself killed one day because he's not going to ask for help!! Why the hell do you always have to be like this, Harry? Do you have any idea how annoying it is?!?" Ron yelled. Now everyone was looking at them. The musicians had stopped so it was all quiet in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron if I don't want other people to get hurt!! I guess I shouldn't care about friends!" Harry yelled back, now getting frustrated with Ron.  
  
"Just go and talk to Sirius for God's sake!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I can't. How many times do I have to tell you that?!?" Harry  
  
"Why the bloody hell not?!?" Ron screamed getting red in the face. The Weasley temper was taking hold of him.  
  
"Because the man is dead!" Harry blurted out, "You happy? Now you know why!"  
  
Ron stared at him in disbelief and guiltiness, "He's… dead?"  
  
"Yeah. That's why I can't talk to him. Now excuse me. I want to get out of here!" Harry screamed pushing past Ron. If he had been able to, Harry would've cried, but he couldn't.  
  
"I didn't know," Ron said looking at an angry Hermione.  
  
"Why couldn't you just shut up, Ron? Now everyone here knows about it. You can be such a git!" she said before whirling around and leaving the Great Hall.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry left the building. He had to go somewhere, somewhere that would make him feel good. He had to go to "His and Ginny's spot." He knew he would feel safe and loved there. Unbeknownst to him, someone was already there.  
  
A/N - Finally, I've finished chapter 13. This is like a really long chapter, but I like it. You find out a lot of stuff in it. BTW, Michael is a good guy. He's now bad. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review! My goal is still to get 100 reviews. BYE! I'll get chapter 14 up as soon as possible. 


	14. Falling Off Cloud Nine

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued, so her I  
  
go: I only own the plot and Michael. Everything else belongs to  
  
J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N – I made an error in my last A/N. I meant to say that Michael is really  
  
a good guy. He is not a bad guy. Sorry about that.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Ginny?" Harry said when seeing that someone was standing under "Ginny's and His Spot."  
  
The girl standing there spun around. "H- H- Harry!" Ginny stuttered she did not expect to get caught standing there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just needed to clear my head. You?" Harry asked.  
  
"The same," Ginny said quickly. Wanting to get the topic off her, she added, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, besides the fact that I screwed up yet again, nothing," Harry said bleakly.  
  
"Harry, you're probably just over reacting. How did you 'screw up again'?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, I got Hermione and Ron into a fight and the everyone in the Great Hall now knows that Sirius is dead."  
  
"Ok, what are Hermione and Ron fighting about? You know, they're probably not even fighting because of you. They always fight."  
  
"No, it's about me. Ron kept on insisting that I talk to Sirius about something- that's how the whole Great Hall found out that Sirius is dead. I kind of shouted it out. I'm telling you, the Weasley temper is starting to rub off onto me!" he joked.  
  
"Shut up!" Ginny laughed, "Anyway, I'm sure that they'll get over it. And I think it was a good thing that people know that Sirius is dead. You had to tell people. That's how you're going to heal. (A/N – Sorry that it sounded sooooo corny!) But what was so important that Ron wanted you to talk to Sirius?"  
  
This was what Harry was hoping she would not ask. He wasn't going to lie, though. "You," he said.  
  
Ginny turned beet red at this and looked down. "Oh," was all she could say. She didn't know exactly how to react. Then, her curiosity got the better of her. "What about me?"  
  
"Stuff," Harry said simply in reply.  
  
"Is something going to happen?" she asked growing nervous, "I mean, whenever Ron wanted you to talk to Sirius, something bad was happening."  
  
"Nothing's going to happen," Harry assured her.  
  
"Then why did Ron want you to talk to Sirius about me?" she persisted.  
  
"Just... stuff. Let's get off the topic. How come you're hear?" Harry said remembering that he never received an answer to that question.  
  
"I just needed to clear my head."  
  
"Did something happen? You look a little confused," Harry observed.  
  
"No, nothing happened," Ginny lied.  
  
"Oh, ok. I'm going to go back inside. There's some things that I need to clear up," Harry said as he walked away.  
  
"I am," Ginny suddenly said.  
  
"You are... what?" Harry said after jumping when Ginny suddenly spoke.  
  
"I am confused about something."  
  
"Oh! Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really," Ginny said, but then added, "But I have to."  
  
"Ok, what's you're problem?"  
  
"You."  
  
Harry was quite taken aback by this response. He didn't think Ginny thought of him as a problem.  
  
"I'm a problem?" Harry asked.  
  
"In a way, yeah. I don't understand what's going on?"  
  
"What you mean?"  
  
"I don't know how to put this," Ginny said.  
  
"Come on, Gin, you know that you can tell me anything," Harry said trying to find out what was wrong.  
  
"That's the thing, Harry. I don't know if I can tell you anything. I can't trust you fully. Ever since we broke up, I never have trusted you."  
  
"Umm... Ginny, there's something I have to tell you..." Harry began. He figured that this would be the perfect time to clear the air about their break up. Even if they couldn't be a couple, he still wanted to be close friends.  
  
"Harry, let me talk first. When you broke up with me, you told me that you never loved me and that you were basically using me. Then, you suddenly ask me to dance and we got so close while we were. What's going on? Are you trying to use me again?"  
  
"Of course I'm not using you! I would never do that!"  
  
"But you did, Harry. You did use me once before. You admitted it to me. How am I suppose to believe you now?" Ginny questioned.  
  
Harry knew what he had to do. He had to explain to her what really happened when they broke up. That was the only way he could get her to believe him. "Gin, I think there's some things that I should explain to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It's about our break up. You don't know the whole story."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just let me explain. And please don't stop me until I'm done. It'll make it much easier," then seeing that she had nodded in agreement, he began the whole story, "I got these letters. They basically told me to stay away from you or you would be killed. I thought it was just a joke, but then you saw that person in your room. You may have thought that it was your imagination, but I knew that somebody had really been there. I got I think one more letter after that. It told me the same thing that the others did; to stay away from you. That's why I broke up with you. If I hadn't, you may have been hurt. I loved you too much to see anything happen to you."  
  
Ginny was stunned, but she wasn't sure that she believed him. "Who sent the letters, though? How am I supposed to believe you ever even got letters?"  
  
"You gave me the letter one morning. The mail came while I was out of the Great Hall with Hermione," Harry reminded her.  
  
"That doesn't prove that you really got the letters. That could have just been a letter from someone else," she said, making sure not to say Sirius' name. She didn't want to remind Harry of him.  
  
"Hermione saw them. She helped me through the whole thing," he said. Then, he remembered something, "I still have the letters. You can see them."  
  
Ginny jumped at this offer, "Ok. Where are they?"  
  
"They're in my room. Come on, I'll show you," Harry said. They then walked into the building and Ginny followed Harry to his room. She stopped at the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't think I should go into your room. Somebody might say something," she pointed out.  
  
"Who the hell cares what they think? Just don't worry. Come in. You need to see these," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in.  
  
After digging through his things, he finally found them. "Here they are! Read them, Gin. They're all the proof that you need."  
  
Ginny took the letters and began to read them. She was stunned by what she was reading. This explained everything. "I- I- I don't know what to say," she stuttered.  
  
"Just say that you understand," he pleaded.  
  
"Of course I understand, Harry. Why did you have these letters on you?" she asked.  
  
"I guess I planned on telling you. I haven't been the same since I lost you, Gin. We were so perfect together. We always had fun," he reminded her.  
  
A whole swarm of memories came into Ginny's mind. She had tried to forget them because it always hurt her to think of how much things changed. She remembered the chess games, Quidditch, and talking together under their tree.  
  
"Do you remember?" Harry asked interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I remember. How could I forget?" she responded.  
  
"Those were some of my best memories," Harry said.  
  
"Mine, too," Ginny agreed.  
  
An awkward silence then followed. Neither knew exactly what to say. Finally, Harry spoke up.  
  
"We can have that again."  
  
"I wish we could," Ginny whispered.  
  
"What do you mean? We can have it again. We can start over," he said growing louder. He was getting excited about the thought of being together with Ginny again.  
  
"No we can't, Harry. Things have changed. I'm engaged to Michael! I can't just forget about him."  
  
Harry was brought back to reality. For just a moment, he had forgotten about all his problems. For that time, Michael did not exist. All he thought of was the possibility of getting back together with Ginny. "I forgot about him," he finally said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I really am. We can still be friends. Please say that you're willing to at least do that."  
  
"Of course we can still be friends. Nothing will ever stop us from being friends," Harry said.  
  
"Good. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"Same goes here," Harry said. Harry then pulled Ginny into a hug. Ginny did not resist, it felt good to be in his arms. It was amazing how perfectly their bodies fit together. It seemed as though their bodies were made to be close, as if they were puzzle pieces. Harry's feelings got the better of him, "I love you, Gin. I never stopped loving you."  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?!?" came an angered voice from the door.  
  
"Michael!" Ginny exclaimed as she pulled herself out of Harry's hold.  
  
"I thought I could trust you! You told me that you were over him!" Michael bellowed.  
  
"You can trust me! Nothing happened!" Ginny said.  
  
"Nothing happened?!? I walk by and see my fiancée hugging another man with him saying that he loves her, and you call that nothing?!?" he said getting red in the face.  
  
"Don't yell at her, Michael. It's not her fault. It's mine," Harry said trying to help Ginny out. It was the truth what he was saying; it was his fault.  
  
"You shut your hole! I don't want to hear another word from you. And get away from my fiancée!" Michael said pulling Ginny away.  
  
"Michael, calm down. Please!" Ginny begged.  
  
"We're leaving this room. Now!" Michael said before he stormed out of the room with Ginny and slamming the door.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He knew that this was really going to upset Ginny. He had to help her. He walked out of his room and began to look for them.  
  
He decided that the first place he would check would be Michael and Ginny's room. It would make sense for them to go back there since they were probably not in the mood to party. He knocked at the door, but no sound came from within. He waited a few moments in the silence. After about two minutes, he heard a sound, which he thought, came from in the room. Harry couldn't believe how high he jumped when someone put their hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, Harry. It's just me," Ron said.  
  
Harry had forgotten about what had happened in the Great Hall up until this time, but Ron being there reminded him.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize. I didn't know that he was… well… you know," Ron said trying to avoid saying, "dead".  
  
"It's ok. Did you see your sister anywhere?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are you still wrapped up with her?" Ron asked wrinkling his forehead.  
  
"Yes, but that's besides the point. I kind of caused a fight between her and Michael."  
  
"What did you do?" Ron sighed.  
  
"Nothing really. I explained to her the real reason why I broke up and we realized that we could only be friends. I then hugged her, and my feelings for her got the better of me. So, I told her that I still loved her and that I never stopped loving her. Wouldn't you know, Michael passed by at that exact moment and heard me? Needless to say, he wasn't too happy about it."  
  
"Where were you when this happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"In my room," Harry muttered.  
  
"That must not have looked good. Wait a minute! What were you doing with my sister in your room?" Ron asked with his eyes wide.  
  
"I was just showing her the letters that proved that I was forced to break up with her. That's all."  
  
"Oh, ok," Ron said relaxing.  
  
"So, do you have any idea where I could find her?" Harry asked trying to get back to the matter that he was most worried about.  
  
"They're obviously not in their room. Why don't you try the library? There wouldn't be anyone else in there with the party going on, so they might go there," Ron suggested.  
  
"Good idea. I'll go check. Thanks, Ron," Harry said before hurrying off to the library.  
  
Sure enough, Ginny and Michael were in the library. Harry quietly opened the door. They were in a heated argument and he didn't think that him rushing in would help.  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong, Michael!" Ginny was yelling.  
  
"You were hugging him in his room and he was saying that he loved you! How is that not something wrong?!?" Michael yelled back.  
  
Despite the very bad circumstances, Harry had an urge to yell at them to be quiet because they were in a library. He wasn't able to suppress his laugh at that thought. Michael whipped around.  
  
"How dare you come in here when you know that you're the cause of this?!?" Michael bellowed.  
  
"I wanted to explain things," Harry said. He couldn't take his eyes off Ginny. She was standing in the background crying.  
  
"No, you will not do any explaining. I will be the one explaining things. You are to stay away from my fiancée. Do not go anywhere near her!"  
  
Harry was dumbfounded. He couldn't see how he could stay away from the women he loved. "Gin, you can't possibly agree to this!"  
  
"Just for a little bit, Harry. We can write to each other, but we just can't see each other," she cried.  
  
"No. NO! You can't do this! You just can't!" Harry yelled. Tears were now forming in his eyes.  
  
"I can, and I will. Now, we're going to rejoin the festivities. We won't see you later," Michael said before leaving the library with Ginny, who was still crying.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what happened. "I've lost her," he muttered, "I've lost her again." He didn't cry. He just walked out of the library in a zombie-like state. He took notice of nothing. All he knew was that he had once again lost his love.  
  
A/N - Sorry it took so long to get this out. I'm having a case of writers block again and I'm also in the middle of mid-term week. That's why the chapter isn't the greatest. Please do review! I'm still looking for 100 reviews! 


	15. Quidditch

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So here  
  
it goes… I own nothing except for the plot and Michael. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I just want to tell you guys to go see the movie A Walk To Remember. It's one of the best movies I ever saw. Just make sure to bring tissues with you!  
  
1 Chapter 15  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, at first he did not remember what happened. He got out of bed and walked over to the mirror in the room. It wasn't until he saw the reflection of his tear stained face that he remembered the past night.  
  
"DAMMIT!" he yelled while punching the mirror. ("What did I ever do to you?" the mirror cried.)  
  
Just then, Harry heard a knock at his door.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry said getting annoyed that someone was bothering him.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you wanted some breakfast. Ron and I were about to go down for some," Hermione said from behind the door.  
  
Harry opened the door. "Sorry about that, Herm. I'm not in the greatest mood today."  
  
It was then that Hermione noticed that Harry had been crying. She knew that it was probably something to do with Ginny, so she decided not to ask what happened. "It's ok, Harry. So, you want to come for breakfast?"  
  
"Not really. I'm not hungry," Harry replied.  
  
"You need to eat, Harry. Plus, I need you to help me with Ron."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"He's a nervous wreck! I've never seen him this way. Come to think of it, he wasn't even this nervous for our wedding!"  
  
"What's he so nervous about?"  
  
"The Quidditch match! You didn't forget about it, did you? It's today!"  
  
Harry had forgotten about it. He had more important things on his mind. However, he did not want to admit this to Hermione. "No, I didn't forget about it. I just didn't think that Ron would get so nervous about it."  
  
"Well, he is. Why don't you grab your broom and then come down stairs and talk to Ron? I would really appreciate it."  
  
Harry really did not feel like going downstairs for some breakfast, but he realized how nervous Ron must be. "Ok, Herm. Let me just find my broom and then I'll meet you two in the common room."  
  
"Thanks a bunch, Harry!" Hermione said smiling.  
  
Harry closed the door and walked over to where he had left his bags. In one of his bags, he found his Firebolt. Many new broom models had come out, but Harry could not give up his Firebolt. It still worked well, so Harry did not think that he needed to buy a new one. It also reminded him of Sirius. He remembered that it was Sirius was the one who gave him that broom, so it made him feel connected with Sirius in a way through it.  
  
Harry then walked down the stairs to the common room. If Harry hadn't understood how nerve wracking it is to play a Quidditch game, he would've laughed at Ron. Ron was walking in circles saying, "Oh my God, Herm! What am I going to do? I'm going to make the team lose! What if a bludger hits me? Oh my GOD!"  
  
"Calm down, Ron," Harry said.  
  
Ron's head shot in the direction to where Harry was standing. When he saw Harry there, a wide, nervous smile appeared on his face. "Harry, I think I'm going to puke!"  
  
"I know how you feel. This feeling only lasts until you get onto your broom. Once you're up there, all of these thoughts are wiped out," Harry said remembering how good it felt to be flying on his broom.  
  
"Really? Because I can't see how I'll be able to play well as keeper if I feel so nervous."  
  
"Just don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
"Thanks, Harry!" Ron said.  
  
"Not that I want to interrupt this male bonding moment," Hermione laughed, "but we really need to get to the Great Hall. We don't have much time before the match."  
  
They made their way to the Great Hall. Harry was surprised to see it so packed. He didn't think so many people would be awake so early after the ball last night. They found three seats and sat down. Harry looked around the Great Hall to see if Michael and Ginny were there. Half-hoping that they weren't there and half-hoping that they were there, Harry searched the Great Hall with his eyes. His eyes landed on someone with fiery red hair.  
  
"Why does Michael have a broom?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think he's playing on the Ravenclaw team," Ron said with a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know that he played Quidditch," Harry said.  
  
"He didn't play on the house teams, but he was a pretty good flyer. I think Dumbledore asked him to play because of that," Ron replied.  
  
"Come on, Harry," Hermione interrupted, "You haven't even touched your food! You have to eat something before the match."  
  
Harry looked down at his food. He didn't really have an appetite at the moment, but he knew that Hermione wouldn't leave him alone until he ate something. He slowly picked up his fork and began to eat. As he did this, Dumbledore stood up to speak.  
  
"As you all know, today we will have our alumni Quidditch match. This is something that I've been looking forward to. Your year had many people that were skilled on their brooms, but never got a chance to play. Now, they've finally been given the chance to play. The rules to this match are the same as they were when you all attended the school. There is only one difference. The teams will be made by two houses being joined together. On one team will be Hufflepuff and Slytherin. On the other team will be Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. This was done to unite us more. I would like to ask all players to make their way to the locker rooms. There you will find your robes. The rest of you may make your way to the Quidditch Pitch. Good luck to you all!"  
  
Everyone cheered and then the sounds of chairs scraping on the floor could be heard. Harry looked over at Ron. For once, Ron hadn't turned red. Instead, he turned green. He looked as if he was about to vomit.  
  
"Are you ok, Ron?" Harry asked even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"No," Ron said quickly. Harry figured that if Ron opened his mouth too much, he wouldn't be able to hold down his breakfast.  
  
"What position are you playing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Keeper," Ron once again spoke very quickly.  
  
"Oh," Harry said as he pushed open the door to the locker room. It looked exactly the way he remembered it. He saw the other players changing into their Quidditch robes, including Michael. "I forgot that he was on his team," Harry said.  
  
Harry got no response. Ron had already walked to where his robes were laid out. He shook as he put them on. Harry followed Ron's lead and began to put his robes on. It felt good to wear them again. Harry was brought back to all of his past Quidditch matches. He stood there reminiscing about the past until someone shook him back to reality. Harry almost yelled at the person until he realized that it was Ron.  
  
"It's time," Ron said with a grim look on his face. If Harry didn't feel so bad for Ron being so nervous, he would have laughed right then and there. Ron sounded as if he was not just going to play a Quidditch match, but like he was walking to his death. Instead, Harry grabbed his broom, which allowed him some time to get the smile off his face, and then joined the other team as they walked onto the field.  
  
As each of them was introduced, the crowd cheered loudly. Harry began to feel the thrill, which he used to always feel before a Quidditch match. He couldn't help, but smile.  
  
"On my whistle," Madam Hooch said. She then blew on the whistle and everyone kicked off. Harry was surprised to see how well he was still able to fly. After five years of not flying at all, he thought that he wouldn't fly well. On his broom, his mind cleared of all his worries. All that he thought of was finding the snitch.  
  
"That was a magnificent block! It's too bad he never was on the Gryffindor team. He would've done well," Lee Jordan said. He came back just to be the commentator at the match. The crowd erupted into applause. Harry looked down and noticed that Ron was holding the Quaffle triumphantly. Harry was happy that Ron was doing well.  
  
About 20 minute later, Michael scored. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were now ahead in the match by ten points. While Harry applauded what he even had to admit was a very good play, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of gold. He quickly turned his broom and darted in the direction of the snitch. Draco was close behind him. Harry urged his broom further until he was in reach of the snitch. He reached out his hand and watched as Draco did the same. Luckily, Harry's arm was about an inch longer than Draco's, so he was able to grab it first. The crowd began to applaud.  
  
"Nice catch," Draco said before flying off to the rest of his team.  
  
Harry landed and was soon surrounded by a swarm of people.  
  
"That was so cool! I didn't even see the snitch," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You played really good, Ron. You didn't let them score a single point!" Harry said congratulating his friend.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said. He looked as if he was about to say something more, but Hermione grabbed him and congratulated him before he had a chance. Now Ron's full attention was with Hermione, but Harry didn't mind. He knew how it felt to love someone.  
  
"You were great out there! You flew wonderfully!" Harry heard Ginny shout in the distance. He turned around to see if there was any possibility that she was talking to him. It nearly made him cry to see that she was talking to Michael and now kissing him. His wonderful day had been ruined.  
  
Later that day, there was a large feast in the Great Hall. This was not only to celebrate the Quidditch match, but also acted as a farewell dinner since this was the last day of their stay. As they were eating, Dumbledore once again stood up to speak.  
  
"I can't believe this week has gone by so quickly. It's going to be sad without you here. It was nice to catch up with all of you. You should be very proud of all that you've done. I know that I am proud of you. I'm not going to say good-bye. No, this occasion does not need a good-bye. I know that I will be seeing all of you again one time or another. I'm just going to say best of luck in the future and I hope to see a few little ones the next time I do see you. I'll see you soon!"  
  
Everyone applauded and then went to their rooms to finish packing. They would be leaving bright and early in the morning and wanted to be ready. After saying goodnight to Ron and Hermione, Harry packed up everything and then went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, everyone was very quiet. It was sad to once again be leaving Hogwarts. For old time's sake, they were taking the Hogwarts Express. Harry enjoyed being on the scarlet train again. Even though he had hoped his return from the reunion would have been a happier one, he was still glad that he had gone.  
  
The train ride was a very quiet one, but once it stopped, it became very noisy with people saying their goodbyes to one another. Harry stepped off the train with his things and then turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"It was nice seeing the two of you," Harry said.  
  
"Same here, Harry. Hopefully it won't be another five years until we see you again," Ron said.  
  
"I promise to visit soon," Harry said.  
  
"Well, just promise that you'll come visit us in…. let's say nine months," Hermione said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Let's just say that Dumbledore's wish of seeing little ones the next time is being fulfilled by us," Ron said beaming.  
  
"You mean- you're- you're pregnant, Hermione?" Harry asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Yep!" Hermione said with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Congratulations, you two!" Harry said, "When did you find out?"  
  
"I found out a few days ago, but I never told Ron until yesterday morning," Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, congratulations! I'm really happy for you!"  
  
"Thanks! Now you have to come visit us some time!" Ron said.  
  
"Of course I will!" Harry said.  
  
"Ron, we really must be off now," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok. I hope to see you soon," Harry said while hugging both of them.  
  
Harry then turned and began to gather his bags to leave. He saw Michael and Ginny saying goodbye to some people. Harry only wished that he could know what happened in Ginny's life. Even if he couldn't be with her, he wanted to know that everything was all right for her. Then it hit him. He knew how he could find out what was happening with Ginny. Harry broke out into a run hoping he would be able to catch up with them. Seeing them in the distance, he called out to them.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" Thankfully, they both turned around and stopped walking when they saw him running towards them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"I was wondering if the offer that you gave me at your wedding to stay with you for awhile was still standing."  
  
"Of course it is, Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"Then, I would like to accept it," Harry said. Before he knew what was happening, he was pulled into a hug by Hermione who was saying how happy she was. Harry was also happy. Not only would he be staying with his friends, but he would also be able to know what was happening with Ginny. For the first time in a long time, Harry was looking forward to the future.  
  
A/N – I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy!!!! I reached my goal of 100 reviews. I even surpassed it!! Thank you soooooooo much!!! Please still review!!!! It makes me happy when you do! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I think there's only about 2 or 3 more chapters left. We're getting to the end. Before I go, I just wanted to once again ask you to go see A Walk To Remember. It was a REALLY good movie. Ta-ta for now! 


	16. The Birth of a Baby

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued, so her I  
  
go: I only own the plot and Michael. Everything else belongs to  
  
J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Nine months had passed since Harry first moved in with Hermione and Ron. Hermione was now seven months pregnant and had a very large stomach. Ron was very happy that Harry was living with them because Hermione was having many mood swings during her pregnancy.  
  
"Good morning!" Ron said on an early morning in late October as he went to give his wife a hug.  
  
"Eek!! Get away from me!" she yelled and ducked under his arms.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!?" he asked.  
  
"I think she's having another one of those days where touching you makes her nauseous," Harry said walking into the room while drying his hair with a towel.  
  
"Another one!!??!!!" Ron said.  
  
"Yes, Ron, another one. It's not my fault. I just get nauseous for some reason!" Hermione replied.  
  
"It seems like every other day you get nauseous around me!"  
  
"Well excuse me, but I'm pregnant!!!"  
  
"And who's fault is that?!?"  
  
"Yours!"  
  
"How is it mine? I didn't do anything!!"  
  
"Umm... Ron? Do I have to teach you where babies come from?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Shut up, Harry!" Ron spat back.  
  
Harry figured that he should then leave and went into the kitchen. Just as he stepped into the kitchen, an owl came and dropped a letter at his feet. Harry didn't recognize the owl and the letter wasn't addressed, so he just opened it. It read:  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley,  
  
You are cordially invited to the wedding of Virginia Weasley and Michael O'Shea.  
  
The splendid event will be held on December 1, 2002 at the Magical Love wedding  
  
Hall at 1:00. A reception will follow in the same hall from 2:00 - 8:00. R.S.V.P  
  
by October 31, 2002.  
  
`So they're going to go through with it,' Harry thought, `And they're not inviting me.'  
  
"What's you got in your hand?" Ron asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Your invitation to Ginny's wedding," Harry said handing it to him, "What happened with you and Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing really. We fought and then she went up stairs. It was the usual."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Holy shit!! This invitation says that we have to respond by October 31!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"That's today, Harry! Why the hell did they wait so long?"  
  
"I think it might've been the owl. I mean, it gave the letter to me when it was for you."  
  
"Stupid thing! I better get Pig to bring back a response really quick! You want me to send your response with him, too?"  
  
"No need to. I wasn't invited."  
  
"Oh!" Ron said turning red. He felt embarrassed for some reason. Hermione ended Ron's embarrassment when she grabbed hold of him. "So you can touch me now?"  
  
"Shut up, Ron! We need to get to the hospital!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My water just broke!"  
  
THUD! Ron passed out and hit the floor.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!! You get up this instant!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Umm... Herm, I don't think he's going to wake up right away," Harry said.  
  
"Well, then what the hell am I supposed to do?!" Hermione said growing panicky.  
  
"You apparate there and I'll apparate there, too, while holding onto Ron to get him there," Harry said not knowing if Ron would be able to get to the hospital with him.  
  
"Ok. Just hurry, Harry!" Hermione said before disappearing.  
  
Now was Harry's turn to panic. "Wake up, Ron! Ron!" Harry said. Ron didn't move so Harry grabbed a glass of water. "It always worked in the movies," Harry said before pouring the water onto Ron's face.  
  
"Don't let the baby drown!!!" Ron shouted spitting out water as he came to.  
  
Harry laughed then said, "Would you like to go to the hospital to be with your wife?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! Where is she?? Hermione!!! We got to get to the hospital!!!! HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!" Ron started yelling.  
  
"Ron, she's already at the hospital. I told her that we would meet her there."  
  
"Oh. Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
"You to calm down," Harry laughed.  
  
"I am calm!!! Now lets get going!"  
  
"Ok. I'll see you there."  
  
"Wait a second! Where are we going again?" Ron asked with a panicked look on his face.  
  
"This is going to be a long day," Harry sighed.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, Ron was taking to the room that Hermione was in. Although she was in labor, she wasn't ready yet to give birth. Harry was left alone in the waiting room.  
  
"What do you mean you won't tell me what room they're in!! He's my brother!!! I have a right to know!!" Harry heard a young woman yelling in the distance. "No, I will not keep my voice down. I don't care that I'm in a hospital!!!! Stop telling me to be quiet!!!!! Fine, call security!! See if I care! Get your hands off me!! Who the hell do you think you are?? You're security? Oh shit, you actually called security!! I was just kidding, honestly!! I didn't mean to start any trouble!"  
  
Harry looked over to where the commotion was coming from and was shocked to see Ginny Weasley being dragged out of the hospital by security guards. He got up to help her.  
  
"Excuse me, officers. May I have a word with you?" Harry said. One of them followed him off to the side while the other kept hold of Ginny. After a few minutes, Harry and the officer went back to where Ginny was.  
  
"Let her go, Dave. Sorry, Miss. We didn't know about, well, you know," the officer said before walking away.  
  
Ginny was puzzled, "What was he talking about?"  
  
"Well, I just explained to him that you have a slight mental problem which causes you to lash out at people when you get angry," Harry said smiling.  
  
"You what?? I can't believe you, Harry," she exclaimed. Then she softened her expression and said, "But thank you for helping me. I don't know what I would've done without you."  
  
"No problem, Gin. What was that whole commotion about anyway?"  
  
"They wouldn't tell me where Ron and Hermione were. Can you believe that?"  
  
"No, but you don't need to worry about them. I'm sure they're fine."  
  
"I know, but I wanted them to know that I was here."  
  
They sat in silence for a long time. Each felt awkward around the other. Then a young nurse walked over to them.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that Hermione was moved into the delivery room and is giving birth at the present moment."  
  
"Thanks for the update," Harry replied.  
  
"And I also wanted to give you this," the nurse said handing him a piece of paper, "Call me if you want to go out some time."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say in response, so he just flashed her one of his smiles that made every girl's heart melt.  
  
"It's nice to see that smile of yours, Harry," Ginny said.  
  
Harry just blushed. After a few minutes, Ron came rushing into the room.  
  
"I'm a father!!! I just became a father!!!" he said smiling.  
  
"Congrats, Ron," Harry said giving him a manly hug, "What is it?"  
  
"A baby!" Ron said happily.  
  
"Gee, I didn't know that's what they were!" Harry said sarcastically, "I meant, is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Oh! It's a boy!! I got a kid to teach how to play Quidditch! Whoopee!!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Whoopee? I never heard you say that before, Ron," Ginny said, finally speaking up, "What are you going to name him?"  
  
"Hermione named him Landon. She said it's a name from a muggle book called A Walk To Remember."  
  
"I read that book! I like that name. It's very mysterious," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah! I better get back in there. By the way, Gin, we can come to the wedding," Ron said as he walked off.  
  
Harry and Ginny went back to their seats. "I've never seen him like this!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but it's sweet. He's so happy about becoming a father."  
  
"Yeah, he's ecstatic."  
  
"I hope Michael's like that when we have children," Ginny said.  
  
"Do you really love him?" Harry suddenly asked.  
  
"Of course I do, Harry!" Ginny replied taken aback by the question.  
  
"Do you love him like you used to love me?"  
  
"Harry, I'll never love anyone like I love you," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Oh. I got to go, Gin. I'll see you around," Harry said before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and walking away.  
  
Harry apparated back to Hermione and Ron's house and was thankful for the quiet. Little did he know that the next two months would be everything but quiet in the house.  
  
"Ron!! Get me a diaper for Landon!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Why don't you just get it?" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Because your son won't stay still!"  
  
Harry knew this meant that Hermione was angry with Landon. She always referred to him as "Ron's son" when she was.  
  
"I'll get him ready, Herm. You and Ron can go get ready for the wedding yourselves that way," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. You're the only one who helps," Hermione said loud enough so that Ron could hear.  
  
"No problem. Besides, I like spending time with my godson," Harry said smiling at Landon.  
  
It was the day of Ginny's wedding and Hermione and Ron were rushing to get ready for it. If it hadn't been that the woman he loved was getting married that day, Harry would've laughed after Hermione and Ron because they were so frantic. However, Harry was in no mood to laugh today. It was pouring outside. Harry figured that Mother Nature understood what he was feeling.  
  
An hour later, Ron, Hermione, and Landon were ready and left for the wedding. Harry was finally left to be on his own. He got up and sat at a desk with a quill and parchment.  
  
"I guess I should send my congratulations to Ginny," Harry said to no one. He began to write.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I just wanted to say cong-- No I can't say it. I'm sorry, Gin, but I don't think that you should be with Michael. You should be with me, in my arms. I should be the one marrying you today. I thought you would see that. I thought that with time, we would get back together. I never stopped loving you Gin. I only loved you more. I love your hair, your eyes, your smile, and your laugh. I could go on and on with all the things I love about you.  
  
"What am I doing??" Harry said. He crumbled up the piece of parchment and burned it with his wand. "How can I sit by and let the woman I love marry someone else? I have to do something!"  
  
Harry grabbed his cloak and went to look for an umbrella but looked at his watch and saw that he had no time to waste. He swung open the door only to find someone there waiting for him.  
  
A/N - Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy and with my new schedule in school, I have no frees to write more in. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Either one or two more chapters to go. Please review!!! Thanx! 


	17. The End of the Path

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but if I don't, I'll get sued. So here   
it goes… I own nothing except for the plot and Michael. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 17  
"Ginny!" Harry gasped. He could not believe what he was seeing. Ginny was standing in front of him in her wedding dress, but was drenched from the rain.  
"I can't do it, Harry!" Ginny sobbed and then fell into his arms crying.  
Harry, not knowing exactly what to say, decided to first calm her down. "Shh, calm down, Gin. I'm sure that everything is going to be ok," he said while rubbing her back.  
"No it's not! Nothing is ever going to be ok!!!"  
"Why don't you tell me what happened? What has you so upset?"  
All Ginny managed to say was, "Michael…"  
"What about Michael?" Harry asked. Then, a horrible thought pooped into Harry's head, so he lowered his face so that he could see right into Ginny's teary eyes. "Did that son of a bitch hurt you? I swear, if he laid a single finger on you, I'll kill him!"  
"No! Michael would never hurt me!" Ginny quickly said. By looking into Ginny's eyes, Harry could tell that she was telling the truth so his fear died down. However, Harry still wanted to know what had Ginny so upset.  
"Then why are you here, on your wedding day, crying?" he asked.  
"I can't go through with the wedding," Ginny cried.  
Harry's heart leapt for joy. From what Ginny had just said, Harry could see a future for him and Ginny again. Then, he asked the million-dollar question. "Why?"  
"Because," Ginny replied. She then pulled away from Harry and walked past him into his house. Harry followed her in and closed the door. Ginny had already seated herself on one of the couches.  
"Not that I'm not happy about you not wanting to marry Michael, because I'm ecstatic about it, but there's got to be a reason for you so suddenly not wanting to marry him," Harry said as he sat down on a couch next to her.  
"Why does there have to be a reason?!? I just don't want to marry the guy!!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but no matter how much I hate to admit this, you love him."  
"So?"  
"So?? How can you say that, Gin? You take love very seriously. Now I know that there's something you're not telling me!"  
"No, there isn't," Ginny said looking at her hands.  
"Why didn't you look me in the eyes when you said that?"  
"So, you don't trust me now?" Ginny said still avoiding Harry's eyes.  
"I do trust you, but whenever you don't look me in the eyes when saying something, you're lying," Harry said and then added, "You always were a terrible liar."  
Ginny laughed, "You would think that I would have learned how to lie from Fred and George. Yet, I can't lie to save my life." She then laughed some more.  
Harry took her hands into his own and said, "But seriously, Ginny, why don't you tell me the reason why you suddenly don't want to marry Michael?"  
Ginny had to turn her gaze away from pools of emerald green that were looking at her with great concern. She still could never trust herself when looking into them. She would say whatever was on her mind, and that was something she did not want to do now.  
Harry dropped her hands, put his hands around her face, and turned her head so that she had to look at him. "You can tell me anything. I just want to help you."  
Ginny had stared into Harry's love filled eyes for too long. She just blurted out everything that was bothering her. "I'm scared that if I marry Michael, you'll be angry with me and never speak to me again!"  
"I would never let that happen, Gin! You're too important to me for me to just kick you out of my life!"  
Ginny's eyes that had just dried up, once again got teary when she heard this. "Really?"  
"Of course! You honestly thought that I would stop speaking to you?" Ginny nodded. "Oh, Gin, come here," Harry said and then pulled her into a tight hug. "I would never do that," he whispered into her ear.  
"You promise?" Ginny asked.  
"Promise."  
"Good because I don't know what I would do without you."  
Harry tightened his hold on her. "Gin?"  
"Yes, Harry?"  
"You still want to marry Michael, don't you?" he said letting go of the grasp he had on her.  
Ginny looked him in the eyes and said, "I do, Harry, but look at the time. The wedding is supposed to start in 15 minutes!"  
"So? You can just apparate there."  
"Looking like this? I'm a wreck, Harry!"  
"Well," Harry surveying all that had to be fixed up, "I'm no expert, but I think a quick dry spell should do the trick."  
"Oh, Harry, you're a genius!" Ginny squealed as she threw her arms around him.  
"Not really. I just know how to handle a crisis. Now, stand still while I do this so the spell works right."  
"Ok."  
Harry took out his wand and gave it a little wave saying, "Quikimus dryus."  
Instantly, Ginny was dry. "But my hair and dress are still ruined."  
"No problem. I can fix that. Reparus totalus!" Harry said while waving his wand.  
Everything that had been out of place went back to where it belonged. Harry's mouth fell open when he saw how beautiful Ginny looked. She had her hair up in loose curls that made her look very elegant. It appeared that she had also enchanted her hair so that it shimmered. Her dress was form fitting on the top and belled out on the body. It was strapless and had a very long train. It, too, shimmered. To complete the look, she had a tiny tiara on and some light make up. She looked like a goddess to Harry.  
"How do I look?" Ginny asked while twirling around.  
Harry, still stunned by the beauty of Ginny, said in a whisper, "Beautiful…"  
"Thank you," Ginny said blushing due to Harry's obvious astonishment.  
Harry looked at his watch. It was nearing she's going to be late. "You better get going, Gin."  
Ginny looked at the clock on the wall and winced. "I didn't realize it was so late!"  
"I'll see you later then. Congratulations, Ginny."  
"Aren't you coming?"  
Harry rubbed his neck uneasily. "I don't think Michael would appreciate my being there."  
"He owes you now. You helped his fiancée get there on time," Ginny said.  
"I don't know," Harry said shifting nervously.  
"Please, Harry!"  
"I'm not even dressed properly!"  
"You're a wizard, Harry. (A/N - Hehe, Steph. I had to write that!) You can go upstairs and use a spell that will only take 2 seconds for you to change."  
Harry ran out of excuses. "Fine. I'll be right back." Harry made his way upstairs and came down in a minute or two.   
"Great! Now let's get going!" Ginny said clapping her hands as if she was a coach giving a pep talk.  
Two seconds later, they were at the Magical Love wedding hall. Harry could hear the noise of many people talking to each other. Someone rushed over and hugged Ginny.  
"You had us worried sick! Where were you??" a frantic Mrs. Weasley asked while hugging Ginny.  
"I'm fine, Mum. I just had to invite one last guest," Ginny said pulling out of the hug and motioning towards Harry.  
"I didn't even see you, Harry. It's nice to see you again," Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Nice to see you, too, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.  
Mrs. Weasley's attention then turned back to Ginny. "Ginny, you need to get your bouquet. The ceremony is about to begin."  
"Could you go get it for me, Mum. I just want to say something to Harry quickly," Ginny said.  
Mrs. Weasley nodded and left to where Harry assumed the bouquet was. While Harry was still watching Mrs. Weasley walk away, Ginny pulled him into a hug.  
"Thank you so much for everything, Harry."  
"No problem, Gin," Harry said. He then whispered into her ear, "If you ever need anything, call me. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and help you. I love you, Gin. Always remember that."  
Harry then walked into the hall without saying anything else. He looked for Hermione and Ron. He only noticed them when he heard baby Landon call out, " 'Arry!" Hermione and Ron turned around and smiled. Hermione then put Landon on her lap and motioned for Harry to take his seat. Harry walked over and sat down.  
"Harry, do Michael and Ginny know you're here?" Hermione asked.  
"Michael, no. Ginny, yes. She just invited me while she was at our house," Harry replied.  
"She was at our house? When?" Ron asked.  
"She showed up just a few minutes after you left."  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing really. We talked for a little bit and then I helped her fix herself up so that she could get here to marry Michael."  
"You helped her?!?" Hermione asked. She then lowered her voice and added, "But you love her, Harry!"  
"Part of loving someone is letting them go so that they can be happy," Harry said, "Now we have to be quiet. The ceremony's about to begin."  
About a minute later, the music started and the procession into the church began. The bridal march then began and everyone stood up. As Ginny walked in, there were murmurs throughout the congregation about how beautiful she looked. As she walked by where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Landon were sitting, she smiled at Harry. Harry gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile in return.   
Hermione leaned over and whispered to Harry, "I'm proud of you, Harry."  
Harry just grinned back. He then turned back to the front of the hall where Michael and Ginny were now standing together holding hands. Harry had to take a double take when he saw the minister. He let out a small laugh when he realized that what he had seen was correct; Dumbledore was the minister.  
The ceremony began, but Harry really wasn't paying too much attention. He kept looking around the room to see how it was decorated. He noticed that there were a lot of yellow roses. Harry figured that Ginny had requested these. She always said that yellow roses were her favorite because they represented friendship and friendship was very important to her.  
Harry's attention returned to the ceremony only when Dumbledore asked for everyone's undivided attention.  
"I have been asked by Ginny to read a passage from a Muggle Bible that is very important to her. I ask that everyone please pay attention, for this passage is very important," Dumbledore said. Harry got the feeling that Dumbledore had been staring at him the whole time.  
Dumbledore then continued, "It reads, 'I may be able to speak the languages of human beings and even of angels, but if I have no love, my speech is no more than a noisy gong or a clanging bell. I may have the gift of inspired preaching; I may have all knowledge and understand all secrets; I may have all the faith needed to move mountains - but if I have no love, I'm nothing. I may give away everything I have, and even give up my body to be burned - but if I have no love, this does me no good. Love is patient and kind; it is not jealous or conceited or proud…"  
"I thought I could trust you! You said that you were over him!!" Michael had once yelled this at Ginny. (A/N - Anything that says, "Michael had once said" or "Harry had once said" is a memory that Ginny is having.)  
"…love is not ill mannered or selfish or irritable…"  
"If you ever need anything, call me. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and help you. I love you, Gin. Always remember that," Harry had whispered into her ear.   
"…love does not keep a record of wrongs; love is not happy with evil, but it is happy with the truth. Love never gives up; and its faith, hope, and patience never fails."  
"I love you, Gin. I never stopped loving you," Harry said.   
"That passage is very important…" Dumbledore was saying, but Harry blocked it out. He was busy watching Ginny. She seemed to be in a daze. Her face was showing no emotion. Harry knew she was thinking about something, but what he didn't know was that she was remembering things that both he and Michael had said to her. She turned her head and looked at him with a terrified look on her face.  
Harry mouthed the words, "What's wrong?" Ginny didn't respond. She just kept the same terrified expression on her face. Then Harry mouthed the words, "Do you want me to stop this?" Ginny, still not changing the look on her face, slowly nodded yes. Harry immediately shouted, "STOP!!"  
Everyone turned and looked at Harry. "Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked with what Harry could've sworn was a smirk on his face.  
"Umm… yeah," Harry said standing up.  
Dumbledore waited for Harry to continue, but seeing that he wasn't said, "Would you like to share it with us so that we may continue with the ceremony?"  
"No! You can't continue with the ceremony!!" Harry shouted.  
"And why is that?"  
"Because… because…" Harry stuttered, not able to think of an excuse.   
"Mr. Potter, I am getting slightly impatient," Dumbledore said still smiling.  
"Ginny's pregnant with my baby!" Harry had once seen something like this on TV, but why he said it, he never knew.  
"What?!?" a bunch of people yelled, including Ginny.  
"Yep! That's right, she's pregnant with my baby!" Harry said stuffing his hands into his pockets. He had never done this before and he had a funny feeling that things weren't going the way they should be.  
"Miss Weasley, are you pregnant?" Dumbledore asked.  
Ginny noticed her parents staring at her worriedly. "No, I'm not pregnant."  
"Then what seems to be the problem, Mr. Potter?"  
"Ginny can't marry Michael," Harry said.  
"And why the hell not?!?" Michael said finally speaking up.  
Harry didn't know what to say. Once again, he again found himself saying, "Because… because…"  
"I don't want to," Ginny said quietly.  
Everybody turned and faced Ginny, who was now turning red. "What are you talking about, Ginny?" Michael asked with a stunned look on his face.  
"I don't want to marry you, Michael," Ginny repeated.  
"But- but- but I love you," Michael said. Harry felt bad for him. He understood what he was going through.  
"Don't say that," Ginny said. She was starting to cry.  
Michael eyes began to get filled with tears. "Why don't you want to marry me? What changed?" Then Michael turned and faced Harry. Through clenched teeth, he said, "It's because of him, isn't it?" His tone of voice was scaring Harry.  
Ginny didn't respond. She just began to cry harder. "I knew it!" Michael said. Before anyone could stop him, Michael charged at Harry.  
"Holy SHIT!" Harry screamed before ducking. Michael tripped over someone's foot (which looked a lot like Ron's) and flew to the floor.  
"WEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Landon cried.  
Ginny came running over. "Michael!! Stop it!"  
"How could you do this to me, Ginny? How could you?" Michael asked from the floor.  
"I'm sorry, Michael," Ginny said kneeling down, "I can't help how I feel."  
"How do you feel?" Michael asked.  
Ginny looked up at Harry. Harry's heart leapt for joy when he realized what she was about to say. "I love Harry." Harry smiled at her.  
"What about me? Don't you love me?"   
"Of course I love you, Michael, but not the same way I love Harry. I love you like a friend, Michael."  
"Then why did you say yes when I proposed to you?"  
"I thought it would help me get over Harry. For a while, it did, but after awhile it didn't help. Please don't be angry with me."  
"He won't be angry with you, Ginny," Dumbledore said walking towards them.  
"How do you know? Are you in my head? Do you feel all the pain that I'm feeling right now?" Michael asked.  
"Thankfully, no, I do not feel your pain. However, I do know that you will forgive her. In fact, you will one day thank her for not marrying you," Dumbledore said.  
"What are you talking about?" Michael asked. He was getting annoyed with Dumbledore, but knew better than to get too much of an attitude with him.  
"It was prophesized many years ago that this would happen. From the moment someone is born, their soul mate's name is written in a book next to their own name, even if the soul mate wasn't born yet. I know whom everyone is supposed to marry. Ginny and Harry are meant for each other, just as Ron and Hermione, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Lily and James Potter. Michael, your soul mate has been written down as well. In fact, she is in this room now. You will meet her soon and later marry her - that's why you will thank Ginny. You will meet your soul mate at your wedding to Ginny. It's all been prophesized."  
Everyone stared at Dumbledore. They couldn't believe that he knew all this information. While everyone was still looking at Dumbledore, Harry helped Ginny to her feet and snuck out of the room with her. Once out in the hallway, they began to talk to each other.  
"Did you really mean what you said? Do you still love me?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, Harry, I still love you," Ginny replied.  
Harry kissed her and then pulled her into a hug and swung her around laughing more than he ever had the past few months. Ginny saw the Harry that she remembered from her fifth year (his sixth) when they became a couple. All the reasons why she loved him came back to her.  
They only stopped laughing when they heard someone clear their throat. They both turned around to see Dumbledore standing there.   
"Things seem to be going very well," Dumbledore said.  
"You knew! That's why you kept looking at me. You knew this was going to happen!" Harry said. He was shouting, but not out of anger.  
"Yes, I knew," Dumbledore said looking smug.  
"Why didn't you tell me? You had to put me through all that grief?" Harry asked.  
"You know me. I never make things easy."  
"Professor?" Ginny said.  
"Yes, Miss Weasley?"  
"How is Michael doing?"  
"While he is not the happiest camper in the world, (it's a muggle saying), he's doing well. I think he understands that there is nothing he can do. You two were meant to be together."  
Ginny smiled at that. She was happy that Michael wasn't too upset.  
"Now we can start our lives together, Gin," Harry said smiling.  
"Well, actually, there's one more thing that has to happen before you can start your life with her, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
"You have to explain to me what on earth possessed you to shout out that Ginny was pregnant with your baby," Dumbledore laughed.  
  
The End!  
  
A/N - I've finally finished it. I hope you like the ending. Please review! I'm thinking about starting a new story, but I'm not sure. If you guys give me 150 reviews, then I probably will. Buh-bye for now!! 


End file.
